<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Just a Blip by FreckledAvenger11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274636">Not Just a Blip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledAvenger11/pseuds/FreckledAvenger11'>FreckledAvenger11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Field Trip, Hostage Situations, Minor Character Death, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is OLD, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledAvenger11/pseuds/FreckledAvenger11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Endgame. Peter Parker is adjusting after being brought back five years into the future. He is haunted by the Infinity War battles, and he is avoiding his role as Spider-Man. However, he can no longer avoid the memories of battle when his teacher announces a trip that will take him right back down memory lane. Mr. Stark insists that he go on the field trip, believing that it will be the best thing for him. Unfortunately for Tony, it turns out to be the worst thing that could happen to a teenager who is already struggling with too much trauma. Peter already has bad luck with field trips, and this trip may just prove to be fatal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Field Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post Endgame but with a few changes (obviously).<br/>- Carol is the one to snap Thanos out of existence. Tony lives!<br/>- The world doesn't know about time travel because the Avengers tell them a different story (to be told throughout this fic).<br/>- Old Man Steve Rogers is alive and well. He's like a retired old grandpa.<br/>- The Accords still need to be fixed<br/>- And perhaps a few other tweaks that you will need to read the story to find out about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Field trips were always trouble. </p>
<p>The field trip to Oscorp led to a radioactive spider bite.</p>
<p>The field trip to D.C. led to his classmates nearly dying in an elevator. </p>
<p>The field trip before the so-called blip was the one Peter left to help Mr. Stark save the wizard from the aliens on the doughnut-like spaceship. That ended up with him in space and getting dusted. For five years!</p>
<p>But this field trip was bound to be the worst one yet. </p>
<p>Peter groaned as he listened to Mr. Harrington eagerly talk about the details of their next field trip.</p>
<p>“We are going to be among the first visitors to the battlefield,” Mr. Harrington explained excitedly. “We will get to see the very field where Carol Danvers snapped some of us right back into existence after 5 years!” </p>
<p>“Captain Marvel is a true inspiration to young women,” Betty explained, her voice full of admiration. “I wish she could stay with us here on Earth. I would love the chance to interview her.”</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> “Hey, Peter Parker. Got something for me?” </em> The memory flashed before Peter’s eyes, along with all the gory details of the battle. <em> Alien blood splashing onto his suit. The screams of battle. Fighting for his life and the lives of the people he loved most.  </em></p>
</blockquote><p>“Dude!” Ned whispered beside him. “Are you alright? You look like you aren’t feeling so good.”</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Mr. Stark… I don’t feel so good.” Pain. The feeling of his insides getting ready to disintegrate. Fear. His own emotions being reflected in the eyes of his mentor as reality set in. Peter wasn’t going to make it.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The flashbacks were too much. Peter shot out of his chair and burst out into the hallway, giving a quick apology to his teacher on the way out. </p>
<p>Mr. Harrington blinked at the door Peter used to make his hasty exit before turning his attention to Ned. </p>
<p>“Um… I think he was feeling sick,”  the boy explained. </p>
<p>“Right. Well… hopefully he feels better by the end of the week. Our class will get to see one of the greatest battlefields in history!” the teacher exclaimed. </p>
<p>MJ blinked, clearly unimpressed. “Don’t we, like, practically live on a battlefield? The aliens attacked the city in 2012 and the Avengers fought them here as well.” </p>
<p>Mr. Harrington’s jaw dropped and he stared at her in disbelief. “But our planet experienced loss at a whole new level! The battle upstate didn’t just save our city! It saved people throughout the ENTIRE universe!” He threw up his hands. “Surely the rest of you are as excited as I am!” </p>
<p>A series of excited murmurs could be heard all over the classroom. </p>
<p>Ned looked towards the door, feeling conflicted. He was excited to go and see the battlefield and the newly built museum and memorial to the fallen heroes, like Black Widow and the Vision. There was even an exhibit for Captain America, who was apparently retired now and off-the-grid or something. But he was concerned about Peter. </p>
<p>His best friend wasn’t the same. None of them were, really. Getting turned to dust and returning five years in the future was a whole new level of trauma. The new historical landmark and museum was meant to help bring closure and also honor those who fought to make things right again. But his friend fought in that battle. He died in the first part of the battle and could’ve been killed again in the second part of the battle. </p>
<p>Ned shuddered, thinking about just how close his friend was to having a memorial for himself at the new museum. </p>
<p>“Will we see the Avengers?” Brad asked, sounding hopeful. “Do they still have a headquarters there or is it just a museum now?” </p>
<p>“Uh…” Mr. Harington frowned a little as he seemed to ponder the question. “Actually, Tony Stark seems to have moved things back into the old tower. I’m pretty sure the site upstate is all just part of the historical landmark now.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure it would be strange for them to return to the battlefield,” Betty commented. </p>
<p>Ned nodded, mostly to himself. Could his friend handle going back there? Maybe Peter would find a way to get out of going on this trip. He didn’t even talk about being Spider-Man any more. As a matter of fact, he hadn’t even returned to patrolling the streets. He reluctantly agreed to putting on the suit for May’s fundraisers and that was about it. Ned wasn’t a psychologist, but he was pretty sure his friend had some form of PTSD. After everything he went though, it would make sense. </p>
<p>“Excuse me, Mr. Harrington?” Ned called to the teacher. “Is it okay if I go check on Peter?”</p>
<p>The teacher simply nodded, and Ned quickly stood up from his desk to go in search of his friend. He doubted Peter would go to the nurse’s office. Instead, he knew his friend would seek out somewhere quiet. He turned and entered the library. Their old librarian was practically deaf and incredibly near-sighted. Students could easily sneak by her during the day. It wasn’t long before Ned found Peter in the reference section, sitting in front of the dusty encyclopedias. No one ever used this section anymore, so it was a great place to get away and be alone. </p>
<p>Peter was sitting with his back resting against the bookshelf and his knees pulled up to his chest. He was resting his elbows on top of knees and holding his head in his hands. </p>
<p>Ned carefully lowered himself down so that he was sitting next to him. “Peter?” he said softly. “You okay, dude?” </p>
<p>Peter shrugged. “Yeah…” He turned to look at Ned, who was giving him a look full of doubt. “No,” he sighed, amending his original answer. “I don’t know if I want to go back there, Ned. I know we won, but…” He didn’t finish the thought. He wasn’t sure how to explain it anyway. </p>
<p>To Peter’s surprise, Ned said, “I get it. I mean… I can’t fully understand what it was like for you, but I’m sure the memories of a battle like that are overwhelming. I don’t blame you for not wanting to go.” </p>
<p>Peter shook his head. “But what will everyone think? You’re the only one who knows about… you know.” </p>
<p>Of course Ned knew. Peter told him everything, well almost everything. Ned knew that Peter was Spider-Man. Ned knew about Titan. And he knew that Peter helped get the infinity gauntlet to Captain Marvel. He wasn't really allowed to tell anyone about the time travel part. People only knew about the Infinity Stones and that they were destroyed. </p>
<p>“You know that you’re a real hero, right?” Ned said suddenly. “I don’t even know if I would be here right now if it weren’t for what you did.” Ned sighed. “I wish everyone could know what a hero you truly are.” </p>
<p>Peter scoffed. “I don’t feel like a hero, Ned. A hero wouldn’t be freaked out by a little field trip.” </p>
<p>“If a veteran was afraid to return to Omaha Beach in Normandy, would you consider them to be less of a hero?” Ned challenged. </p>
<p>Peter frowned. “Of course not! But that’s different!”</p>
<p>“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. Both are sites of difficult battles. You’re allowed to feel apprehensive about going back there, Peter.” Ned insisted. “And you are a hero!” </p>
<p>Peter just shrugged, looking unconvinced. </p>
<p>“Have you talked to May about this? Or Mr. Stark?” Ned asked.</p>
<p>“No way!” Peter answered quickly. “I don’t want them to worry. They have enough to worry about. May is busy with her charity foundation and Mr. Stark is trying to wrap up negotiations with the Accords. They don’t need to worry about me.” </p>
<p>Ned shook his head. “I can’t believe they are still worrying with the Accords. The Avengers literally saved the entire Universe!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, well. Ross doesn’t think they should be so forgiven for the destruction they’ve caused in the past. Mr. Stark just wants to make sure that all of the surviving Avengers can live their lives again. After a few amendments, it should all work out.” Peter explained. </p>
<p>“Still… you all proved that we need the Avengers. You guys need the freedom to fight the big fights!” </p>
<p>“I’m sure we will,” Peter said, not seeming too worried about it. </p>
<p>“You haven’t been on patrol lately, Peter. Are you sure you’re okay? You are still an Avenger, right?” Ned asked in concern. </p>
<p>Peter shrugged. “I guess. I just… need a little break. That’s all.” </p>
<p>“You’re my best friend, Peter. I’m not trying to be a pain in your ass or anything. It’s just that I don’t really think you’re okay.” </p>
<p>Peter turned his tired eyes to look at his friend. “Are any of us really okay, dude? They’re calling this the “Blip” now, but it was so much more than that!” He rubbed a hand through his hair. “5 years, Ned. We lost 5 years!” </p>
<p>Ned shuddered, wrapping his arms around his middle as if hugging himself. “I know.” He sighed, “I think that’s why the school is taking us on this trip. I think they see it as something that will help bring closure or something. Or to help us come to terms with what happened and appreciate the second chance that we’ve been given.” He turned to study his friend. “Not everyone has a best friend who was there. I can thank you in person and tell you how grateful I am. The others don’t have that chance. This trip gives some of them the chance to really appreciate how hard you guys fought.” </p>
<p>“But I lost, Ned! I didn’t fight during those five years! I was gone like so many others. Mr. Stark and the others are the real heroes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but… all of their work would’ve been for nothing if the returning Avengers hadn’t helped to finish the fight! You helped to finish that fight, Peter. And in the end, you won.” Ned insisted. </p>
<p>They sat in silence for a time, each one lost to their own thoughts. Peter suddenly gave his friend a crooked smile. “Dude, when did we get so sappy?”</p>
<p>Ned returned the smile with one of his own. “We’ve always been a little sappy. We’re just really good at hiding it.” </p>
<p>The friends laughed quietly before Peter spoke again. “We should probably get back to class.” </p>
<p>“Probably,” Ned agreed. “You know I’m always here for you, right?” </p>
<p>“Thanks, man,” Peter smiled. He stood to his feet, extending a hand to his best friend to help him up. </p>
<p>Ned was easily lifted to his feet thanks to Peter's strength, and then extended his own hand to Peter to do their handshake. The gesture was a way of showing their brotherly love for one another. It was a silent way to promise that they would always look out for each other. </p>
<p>And with that in mind, they quietly passed the old librarian and made their way back to class. </p>
<p>They could worry about the field trip later</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony was exhausted. He thought for sure he would get the chance to take a break after helping to save the universe, but that sadly was not the case. His whole day was spent preparing for the meeting with the UN about the Accords. After saving everyone, he felt it was only fair to sort things out for all of the Avengers. They deserved to go back to living their lives without the fear of being arrested again.</p>
<p>The Iron Man sighed as he entered his old lab in the Tower. Everything had been reset once they moved back in. It felt odd to be back in the city after moving to the compound years before. It felt like he was living in the past, which gave him a strange sense of deja vu thanks to the whole time travel thing. He found himself carefully checking the date on his phone sometimes, needing to be sure that he was in the right year.</p>
<p>“Tony,” an older man gently spoke his name as he entered the room. </p>
<p>He looked up to see the elderly version of Steve Rogers step inside to greet him. Tony couldn’t help but to shake his head a little. An old Captain America walking around did nothing to help him feel that he was, in fact, living in the correct time and place. </p>
<p>The older man gingerly made his way around some of the lab tables to get to Tony. His blue eyes looked worn out, but they still held the same warmth and intelligence. “How’d everything go today? Did you finish what you were hoping to finish?” Steve asked. </p>
<p>Tony sighed, “It was all fine and dandy, Mr. Rogers. What makes you ask?” </p>
<p>Steve chuckled. “You know, I’m aware now that you use that particular version of my name to make a dig at my age. But Fred Rogers was a good man, so I can’t really take it as an insult.” </p>
<p>“Whatever you say, old timer. It’s a beautiful day in this neighborhood,” Tony shrugged. </p>
<p>“Is it?” Steve asked carefully. </p>
<p>“It will be,” Tony told him. They were of course talking cryptically about whether or not things would be sorted with the Accords.</p>
<p>“Ross sure likes to make things difficult,” Steve commented, knowing exactly who was responsible for slowing down Tony’s progress towards passing the newest amendments. </p>
<p>“That he does, neighbor,” Tony quipped. </p>
<p>Steve let out a chuckle, but it held no real mirth. “When we first went back to the compound after… well, after you were lost in space, Ross made a point to tell us we weren’t forgiven just because the world was on fire.” </p>
<p>It was Tony’s turn to let out a humorless laugh. “Yeah, but that was before you wielded Thor’s magic hammer and helped to bring back the people who turned to dust, including Ross’ own daughter.” </p>
<p>It was true. Secretary Ross was one of the many who lost family after Thanos’ first snap. But it was also likely the reason why he still had a problem with the Avengers who never signed in the first place. Ross didn’t understand how they could let it happen in the first place. He felt they deserved to be held responsible for ‘letting’ Thanos’ snap half of the universe out of existence. Which only proved to Tony that the man was truly an asshole.</p>
<p>“Well, the President has already issued the pardon. Once the amendments go through, the team should be able to get back to business. It helps that we have President Nielson on our side. She’s a welcome ally in our fight to get the Avengers the freedom they need to fight the battles they need to fight.” Steve’s voice wavered with age, but it still held the same conviction. </p>
<p>Tony nodded. “It will help, but Ross has powerful friends.” </p>
<p>“So do we,” Steve insisted, a mischievous twinkle in his old eyes. </p>
<p>“Take it easy, Grandcappy. It’s best if we keep our powerful friends amiable at the moment.” Despite his words, Tony had the same twinkle in his own eyes. He would love nothing more than to blast Ross into outer space and make him Carol’s problem. But Rhodey’s common sense was finally rubbing off. Tony knew they needed to play their cards right with this one. This wasn’t just about Sam, Wanda, Clint, Scott, or Bucky Barnes. Peter never signed. Tony needed to make sure the young hero could continue to fight his battles without fear of imprisonment. </p>
<p>He didn’t go through all of that trouble to bring Peter back just have the kid fall right back into danger. </p>
<p>As if on cue, Peter entered the lab with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Tony looked up at the clock, surprised to see that it was already time for Peter to arrive. “Hey, kid!” He greeted warmly. “How was school?” </p>
<p>Peter tossed his bag on a lab table. “Uh… fine, I guess.” He nodded at Steve, “Hey, Cap!” </p>
<p>“Good to see you, Queens,” Steve smiled. </p>
<p>Peter stared at the man for a moment. “I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to seeing you like…” He waved his hands out in front of him, gesturing towards Steve’s form. “...well, you’re so old.” Peter’s eyes went wide. “Sorry! That was rude! I mean… you are old. Sorry! I mean… I just meant that as a statement. Not as an insult or anything.” Peter snapped his mouth shut. He looked towards his mentor. “I think I’ll just stop talking now.” </p>
<p>Tony chuckled, his eyes filled with fondness and affection for the young man in front of him. “Please! Keep going. You were on a roll! Capcicle is definitely ancient.” </p>
<p>Steve just shrugged good-naturedly. “You’re not wrong, son. I’ve literally lived two lifetimes now.” He shook his head and smiled a little. “I honestly don’t even know how to answer it when people ask me how old I am.” </p>
<p>“You’re well over a hundred, that’s for damn sure,” Tony told him. </p>
<p>Peter cocked his head and studied Steve again. “Still… you don’t look like the typical guy over a hundred.” </p>
<p>“I suppose that’s just a side effect of the serum,” Steve shrugged again. Despite the wrinkles, he still had the same broad shoulders. There was an innate strength that remained. </p>
<p>“At this rate, the old man will outlive me,” Tony joked. </p>
<p>That had been the wrong thing to say. Peter immediately grew pale at the thought. </p>
<p>Tony noticed and moved forward to wrap an arm around Peter. “Which won’t be for a long time, Pete. No worries. Pepper has me grounded. Cap may be the ancient one, but we are both retired from active duty. I intend to see both of my kids graduate college, get married, and maybe even have kids of their own before I finally decide to kick it.” </p>
<p>“Both kids?” Peter frowned in confusion. “Are you and Pepper expecting again, Mr. Stark?”</p>
<p>“Ha! God, no. Pepper made it very clear that one was enough,” Tony answered. </p>
<p>Cap smiled at Peter, noticing he still seemed confused. “He’s talking about you, Peter.”</p>
<p>A blush appeared on Peter’s previously pale cheeks. “Oh,” he said simply. </p>
<p>Tony gently ruffled the brown waves on Peter’s head. “Sorry, kid. Like it or not, I’m keeping my eyes on you from here on out.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled. “It’s fine, Mr. Stark. It’s really nice, actually.” </p>
<p>They were all quiet for a moment. Steve wondered if he should make his exit and let Tony and Peter have a moment, but then Tony was speaking again. </p>
<p>Seriously, though, Pete. Was there nothing exciting about school today?” Tony prompted, looking at Peter expectantly. </p>
<p>Peter’s eyebrows shot up. “You know, don't you?! How do you already know?” </p>
<p>“Is this about your school’s field trip to the battlefield upstate?” Steve asked. </p>
<p>Peter’s jaw dropped. “And you? How do you know?” He felt mildly betrayed by this turn of events. “How am I the only one who didn’t know about this?” </p>
<p>Tony shrugged, feigning innocence. “I’m sure I have no idea.” </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Peter asked. “It’s so weird.”</p>
<p>“Come on, kid! I think it will be great. It’ll be good for you to go back there, and I want people to understand all that we went through.” Tony explained. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Peter said, still trying to put the pieces together. “Did you… did you intentionally invite my school?” </p>
<p>“I may have donated the tickets and paid for the transportation,” Tony confessed, looking rather pleased with himself. </p>
<p>“Why would you do that?” He turned to Steve. “And you approve of this?” </p>
<p>Steve looked mildly guilty before admitting, “I’m going to be your tour guide.” </p>
<p>“WHAT?!” Peter looked horrified. “Why?” He continued to stare at Steve in particular. “How? What if someone recognizes you? I thought the whole time travel part of our victory was a secret!” </p>
<p>“No one is going to recognize, Cap!” Tony argued. “Look at him! He has more wrinkles than a Shar Pei puppy!” </p>
<p>Peter growled in frustration and began pacing back and forth. “But why my school? Why should I go back there? I don’t even want to go back there!” </p>
<p>The room was quiet as Steve and Tony shared a look. Tony cleared his throat a little and shifted, looking uncomfortable. “I know, kid. May told me that she thought you were having a hard time.”</p>
<p>“As a soldier who’s seen my fair share of battlefields, Peter, I can tell you that it can help to see it again. It makes you look at the space differently. You’ll see that it can’t hurt you.” Steve’s eyes were soft, and Peter could see the genuine concern. </p>
<p>Tony took a step towards him, trying to use proximity for reassurance. “It’s just a place on a map now, Pete. The battle is over. We won.” </p>
<p>Peter shook his head. “It doesn’t feel like it’s over. I didn’t have five years…” he looked at Steve. “... or even a lifetime to adjust.” He sighed in frustration. “It’s still fresh for me, okay? I don’t want to go!” </p>
<p>The room was quiet again as no one seemed to know what to say next. </p>
<p>Finally, Tony sighed. He looked disappointed. “I won’t force you, kid. It’s your choice.”</p>
<p>Peter sighed in relief. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“BUT… I want you to really consider going. You won’t be alone. Cap will be there, and you’ll be there for something totally harmless.”</p>
<p>“You won’t be there?” Peter asked, mildly confused. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, we have a meeting with the Security Council that day. It’s why I asked the old man to act as your tour guide,” Tony explained. </p>
<p>“I still don’t understand why you think this is a good idea!” Peter complained. </p>
<p>“For all the reasons Cap already explained,” Tony insisted gently. “Plus… I may have some things in the new museum that I want you to see.” </p>
<p>“Just think about it, Queens. If it gets to be too much, I’ll call Grumpy Hogan to get you out of there,” Cap added. </p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes. “He’s Happy Hogan, Cap.” </p>
<p>Steve shrugged. “If you say so.” </p>
<p>“I’ll think about it,” Peter agreed. </p>
<p>Tony beamed, as if victorious. “Great! That’s all I’m asking for right now, kid.” </p>
<p>Steve stretched, his older bones creaking as he did so. “I’ll leave you boys to it.” He nodded towards the lab space. “Just don’t blow anything up, will ya? I’d like to take a nap, so I’d appreciate it if you kept things down.” </p>
<p>“My god… you really are an old geezer. You know that, right?” Tony teased. </p>
<p>“It’s nice. I highly suggest living to old age, Tony. It’s worth it.” </p>
<p>“If you say so. FRIDAY! Be a dear and blast my AC/DC playlist, will you?” </p>
<p>The music quickly filled up the lab space, loud enough to make the windows rattle. Steve scowled. “I may be old, Tony, but I can still kick your ass. You really want to mess with this old man’s rest?”</p>
<p>Tony studied him for a moment. “Fine,” he conceded. “FRIDAY! Music at 50% volume!” </p>
<p>The sounds died down, but the music continued to play. Steve smiled. “Wise choice.” He turned to Peter and gave him a small wave of farewell as he turned and left the lab. </p>
<p>Peter watched him leave before turning amused eyes to look at his mentor. “You know… I think he’s going to be like Tom Hanks’ character in that really old movie. It’s that one where he’s healed by that big guy who was wrongfully put on death row. He just keeps living after he;s healed… long past his friends.”</p>
<p>Tony shook his head. “Green Mile isn’t that old, kid.” He looked in the direction that Steve left. “But Cap definitely is. I’m not even sure it’s the serum. Personally, I think he’s just too damn stubborn to die of old age.”</p>
<p>Peter chuckled. “Maybe he just sticks around to bother you, Mr. Stark.” </p>
<p>His mentor nodded and chuckled. “No argument there, Pete.”</p>
<p>And with that, Tony and Peter let themselves fall into their old routine in the workshop. They worked together on some new leg braces for Rhodes. The routine was comfortable and familiar. It was exactly what each one needed to heal. </p>
<p>And while Peter didn’t realize it, Tony thought seeing the battlefield would help as well. The museum next to it was set up with exhibits to honor everyone who helped win that battle, including Spider-Man. </p>
<p>Tony knew that Peter hadn’t been out as Spider-Man since the battle. Aside from talking with Peter’s aunt, FRIDAY had no activity reported from Karen. Tony also had a good idea of why Peter was reluctant to return to his patrols. He just hoped that if Peter could see himself as a hero again, one who was appreciated and loved, that it would be enough encouragement for him to get back out there. </p>
<p>If Tony knew that things were about to go so wrong, he never would’ve encouraged Peter to go on the field trip. </p>
<p>He should’ve known.</p>
<p>Parker luck never let things turn out as planned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Always Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter goes on the field trip. He should've just stayed home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was a beast to write. I ended up including so much more content than I originally thought. But it felt necessary to explain just how the Avengers are spinning "The Infinity War" to the public. It also felt important to let Peter relive some of these moments and begin to process how he is feelings about it all. So... I know it was an incredibly long wait, but the reward is a VERY long chapter. I hope you enjoy! Fingers crossed that the next chapter comes together faster. </p>
<p>Side note... I fixed an error in chapter 1. I had a serious error with Ross. He couldn't have said the line about the world being on fire to Steve if he was dusted. Oops. So, I went back and fixed that. I'm surprised no one called me out on that one. LOL.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the bus turned towards what used to be the Avengers Compound, Peter’s stomach did a flip. How exactly had he let Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers talk him into this? This had to be the worst idea in history. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighed as he listened to the excited murmurs of his peers. Ned was sitting next him, looking out the window in awe. “Dude! Dude, dude, dude…” Ned practically squealed. “... I cannot believe we are actually here!” He studied his friend and lowered his voice a little. “I can’t believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were here. You fought in like the most epic battle in all of history right here! It’s so cool!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter glanced over his friend’s shoulder to study the terrain outside the window. There was no  doubting that it looked different. The landscape had clearly been repaired. There was no longer a massive hole in the dirt, and there was a new building erected above the spot where the massive compound once stood. Peter took a steadying breath, unsure of how he felt about this place looking so unrecognizable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, listen up!” Mr. Harrington’s voice called from the front of the bus as it was being parked. Everyone continued talking, ignoring the teacher. The man cleared his throat and tried again. “Everyone! Everyone! Quiet down please… I know this is all very exciting.” The teenagers still continued to chat amongst one another, pointing out the windows, taking out their phones, and posing for selfies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Betty stood up and yelled at her friends. “Would everyone chill out! I have a news segment to prepare about this trip, and I cannot do it from this smelly bus. Shut up!” All voices came to a halt. She composed herself and smiled sweetly, delicately smoothing down her hair and adjusting her head band before turning back to her teacher. “Back to you, Mr. Harrington,” she said, sitting back down in her seat. She sounded every bit like a reporter in the field directing the audience’s attention back to an anchor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… thank you, Betty,” Mr. Harrington said awkwardly. “Right. Well, we’ve made it! In just a moment, we will be meeting our tour guide outside of the brand new Infinity War Museum.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Infinity War?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter thought. Is that what it was being called now? He looked around at the other faces surrounding him and noticed that no one else seemed surprised. Sure, the Avengers gave the world a version of what happened with the infinity stones, but he totally missed that the public was calling the conflict by that name. He was too used to hearing people refer to the lost years as “the blip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Harrington continued. “I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Please remember that these are hallowed grounds. The Black Widow gave her life on this battlefield, and other Avengers were seriously injured. You should all remember to be respectful as we walk these grounds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shook his head a little, knowing that wasn’t entirely true. Natasha sacrificed her life at a whole other place and time. However, the Avengers couldn’t tell the world that Natasha Romanoff died on a planet called Vormir back in 2014 without questions being asked. The time travel was a secret, and it had to stay that way. It only made sense to honor Natasha in this place. Whether she died here or not, she was part of that final battle in spirit.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of the fallen Avenger, the atmosphere on the bus became instantly more somber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Mr. Harrington concluded. “Everyone file off and head towards the entrance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As students began to move and exit the bus, Peter felt Ned’s hand on his shoulder. “You okay, dude? I’m sure it’s weird to start this trip off by thinking about what happened to Black Widow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of guilt went through Peter. He hated that there were so many things that he had to hide from his best friend. He told Ned everything else about what happened, but he couldn’t reveal anything about the time heist. That was strictly forbidden. The Avengers would take that part of the story to their graves. That technology could NOT fall into the wrong hands. Dr. Strange made it very clear that the effects of that would end in complete catastrophe. Peter gave his friend a small smile, “Yeah, it’s a little weird.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They slowly made their way out of the bus and towards the entrance. Peter could see Captain Rogers waiting for them. It seemed strange to think that one of the greatest heroes of this battle could stand in front of a group of people and not be recognized. To Peter’s eyes, Steve still looked every bit like Captain America, even with the wrinkles and tired blue eyes. He still held the same air of strength and purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught the older man’s eyes as he approached with his class. Steve gave Peter a small smile before speaking to the eager group of teenagers in front of him. “Welcome,” he greeted warmly. “I’m Steve. I’ll be taking you around the battlefield and museum today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes widened in surprise. He once again caught the captain’s eyes and gave him a look that clearly said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you seriously just give them your real name?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smirked, clearly enjoying that he could be himself and still have this group of visitors fooled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flash snickered. “Clearly, not all of the relics will be in the museum,” he joked to Brad, the other boy barely hiding his laugh in response to the jab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Flash, Steve's enhanced hearing wasn’t that affected by his age. He was old but he certainly wasn’t deaf. “Don’t worry, son.” Steve said, giving the rude teenager a reproachful look. “We’ll have plenty of interesting relics to see in the museum later in our tour.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bully’s eyes widened in surprise, clearly looking surprised and confused about how the elderly man in front of him caught his jest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t help but to laugh quietly to himself. Captain America was not a man to let bullies get away with their cruelty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know this guy?” Ned asked Peter quietly, keeping his eyes on the older tour guide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… yeah. You could say that,” Peter whispered to Ned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ned could ask any further questions or give Peter a chance to explain, Steve spoke again. “I’m happy to see our younger generation take such an interest in the Infinity War. You have an opportunity to make sure that no one forgets what happened here. I’m going to walk you through the final battle today. We’ll start by looking over the battlefield itself, and then we will finish our time in the museum. Tony Stark and the Avengers donated numerous items from each and every hero who fought in the battle. You will have an opportunity to see those items and learn more about each person who played a part that day.” Steve paused, looking pleased to see the teenagers in front of him showing genuine interest. “Any questions before we get started?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flash’s hand shot into the air. “How do you know so much about the battle? Do you know any of the Avengers?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If he only knew,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter thought in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve gave the boy a confident smile. “I know the Avengers very well, young man. I’ve worked closely with the Stark family since I was only a little older than you. And when half of the universe disappeared, I remained. I continued to serve the Avengers, working at the Compound and helping the remaining members of the team cope with the loss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t help but think that was a little too close to the truth. But the older man was smart. The best lies were the ones that stayed as close to the truth as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you know Tony Stark?” Betty called out politely, holding out her phone in front of her to record the answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiled. “I know Tony a little too well, young lady. We’ve had our ups and downs, but he’s like family, if I’m honest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled to himself, thinking about the battle in Germany back during the civil war. That was certainly a down time for the two friends. So much had happened since then. So much had changed. He supposed the Avengers were really like one large family, even if it was dysfunctional at times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flash’s hand shot up again, and he called out before Steve could even acknowledge him. “So if you know Tony Stark so well, do you know any of his interns?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter closed his eyes and shook his head in annoyance. Of course Flash would ask that question, and he couldn’t help but to worry about how Steve would respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven't spent too much time around the Stark Industries interns,” Steve responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter let out a sigh of relief. </span>
  <span>That relief would be short lived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... but I have had the chance to get to know his personal intern.” He smiled at Peter. “It’s good to see you, Peter. I’m so glad you could be here with your classmates today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was going to die. He came back to life, and now he was surely going to die. He felt his face flush red as all eyes were now on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s ancient blue eyes twinkled with mischief. “And you’ll all get to see the special surprise Tony has for Peter inside the museum when we get there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Peter blurted out in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold up! Parker’s internship is real?!” Flash spluttered at about the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude… awesome!” Ned cried out in excitement, happy to have the truth revealed to other kids (about the internship at least).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s classmates were all muttering and discussing this new development amongst themselves. Mr. Harrington was attempting to quiet them down again but wasn’t having much success. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter used the slight chaos to his advantage, lifting his questioning eyes to the captain. The older man simply shrugged and gave Peter an innocent look. The young superhero growled in frustration, shaking his head and hiding his face in his hands. He had no idea what surprise was going to be inside, but he was sure it would be something embarrassing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, kids!” Steve called out, using the commanding tone of Captain America to bring them all back to attention. “While I’m sure it’s very exciting to confirm that your friend works closely with Iron Man, it’s time to move forward with our tour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few more comments that erupted from the group, but that came to a halt as soon as Steve gave the group a reprimanding look. Age didn’t take away the fact that Steve Rogers had a commanding presence.  “If you all follow me, we’ll take a look at the battlefield where the Infinity War was brought to an end.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group started to follow a path that would take them around the museum and to the battlefield. Peter carefully made his way towards the front so that he was just a few steps behind Steve. “What was that?” he whispered to the old super soldier, knowing the man would hear him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve turned his head slightly, speaking back to Peter only loud enough for Peter’s enhanced hearing to pick up. “I’m just trying to look out for you, son. Trust me. There’s nothing to worry about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, “Easy for you to say, Grandcap. You’re not going to be the next hot topic at Midtown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man chuckled softly. “Day’s still young, kid. We’re just getting started.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just great,” Peter muttered, sighing in defeat and falling back into step with Ned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His best friend was practically vibrating with excitement as they moved along. “Oh my god, Peter. I can’t believe this! Did you see Flash’s face! He was so shocked!” Ned laughed. “It was amazing, dude!” They walked a few more steps, getting closer to an overlook for the battlefield. His best friend looked up at Steve. “Our tour guide seems familiar. Have I met him before? Did he ever come with Happy to pick you up or something? Cause it’s even like I’ve heard his voice before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… no, Ned. You haven’t met him before,” Peter said nervously. He couldn’t tell if he was feeling nervous about Ned possibly learning that Steve the tour guide was Captain America or if he was nervous about approaching the field. He took a deep breath as he and his classmates moved to stand along a railing that kept them from going onto the open space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he was certain that this was not it. It all looked so different. Last time he saw it, this field was nothing but overturned earth - mud and blood. But now, it was simply a bumpy field with fresh green grass growing in. He blinked and frowned in confusion. It looked so peaceful, nothing like the intense battlefield that he remembered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a plaque erected along the rail that displayed a picture of Natasha Romanoff and the Vision. It read, “This battlefield is dedicated to the fallen Avengers, whose sacrifice will never be forgotten. It is their fighting spirit that helped us win the final battle of the Infinity War. Without them, all would be lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter blinked back tears, confused by the conflicting emotions running through him. How could such a peaceful place have been the culmination of such a brutal war? He felt a presence suddenly appear nearby. He didn’t need to look up to know that it was Steve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This field looks innocent enough right now, but the land in front of you once held thousands upon thousands of soldiers, alien and human alike.” Steve paused and studied the students as they eyed the field in front of them. “Some of you look skeptical. It’s hard to envision what took place here.” He took a deep breath, sending a look in Peter’s direction that seemed almost apologetic. “For this reason. Tony Stark developed an enhanced version of his Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing technology using a new kind of artificial intelligence that he refers to as EDITH.” Drones began buzzing above their heads, and the students started whispering to each other in excitement. “Stark created holographic images to recreate some specific events of that day. The scene that you are about to witness is not for the faint of heart. If anyone feels overwhelmed at any time, you are welcome to follow your teacher back towards the museum.” Steve looked at Mr. Harrington, who nodded in confirmation, showing that he was willing to escort any students that got overwhelmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Peter whispered, mostly to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome!” Ned whispered beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took a deep breath as he watched Steve pull out a Stark phone. He pressed on the screen, and the drones slowly began to transform the landscape before them. Peter could hear his classmates’ sharp intakes of breath as the green field suddenly turned into overturned earth and debris from the compound. So far, no one was displayed. It was just the field. Now this was exactly what Peter remembered, and his heart beat faster at the sight of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can do this,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is no big deal. It’s the same quiet field that it was a moment ago. This is just a hologram.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you see in front of you now, is how the field looked after Thanos blasted the compound. As you can see, the landscape was utterly destroyed. We were fortunate…” Steve faltered for a minute, seeming to catch himself as he was about to include himself in the story. “We were fortunate that none of the Avengers inside were lost in the explosion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s classmates gave mixed reactions of shock and awe, yet they were surprisingly quiet and somber. They were transported to that day through the holograms. It was so realistic. Peter felt like he could step forward and enter that place. He even felt a strange urge to go look for the survivors in the wreckage. He half expected his fears to surface at this point, but they didn’t. He had never witnessed this part of the battle before. Instead, he simply felt apprehensive about what he knew would come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before this explosion, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, War Machine, Ant Man, and a new alien member working with the team called Rocket used the carefully recovered Infinity Stones to return those who were lost to present day.” Steve sighed, looking a little sad. “Before w- they had a chance to even celebrate or even realize that they were successful, Thanos caused the destruction that you see before you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve pressed something on his phone and Thanos’ giant alien space destroyer appeared in the sky, causing the students to gasp and shriek in terror. “Remember, this is all an illusion. Nothing you see here is real. It is merely a hologram created to reenact the events.” The older man glanced at Peter, showing his concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took a breath and nodded, wanting Steve to continue. He had an unexpected urge to see this part of the battle. It was like seeing it through the eyes of the Avengers who brought him back, and it sent a thrill of excitement through him that he wasn’t expecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man seemed to read his mind. He gave Peter a barely detectable smirk before continuing. The scene shifted and Thanos could suddenly be seen sitting out in the field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were some sharp intakes of breath at the site of the large purple Titan sitting menacingly out in that field with his sharp, double-bladed weapon. Artist rendered images of the Mad Titan were released to the world after everything happened. People had an idea of what Thanos looked like. Yet it was something else entirely to see this as if he was right there in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thrill of excitement that Peter felt suddenly shifted into an icy feeling that settled in his gut, and he forgot how to breathe for a moment. Ned shuffled closer to his best friend and whispered to him quietly, “It’s not real, Peter. You got this.” At the sound of his friend’s voice, Peter found his breath again. He noticed that more figures appeared near the wreckage of the old compound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man were the first Avengers to emerge from the remains of the building.” Steve explained. Peter couldn’t help but wonder if it was strange for his older team member to talk about himself in the third person, as if he wasn’t even talking about himself at all. He didn’t have much time to ponder the thought because the scene shifted again as the three Avengers began to slowly approach the large purple alien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Thor?” Flash commented loudly, making some of them jump from his unexpected interruption. “Did Tony Stark mess with his appearance in these holograms or something? He is not at all what I expected.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their old tour guide gave the young man a sad smile. “Those five years weren’t kind to those who were left behind, son. No one was immune to the hardships that came from that initial loss, not even the God of Thunder.” A twinkle of delight entered Steve’s eyes when he added, “But make no mistake. He is still the God of Thunder.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that said, a few quick images flashed to summarize how the three Avengers went after Thanos, each one struggling to take on the Mad Titan. The image in front of them now showed Thor fighting hard to hold off Thanos as the Titan attempted to kill Thor with his own battle ax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Flash muttered to his classmates, making another dig at the Norse god. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Mjolnir soared through the air, putting an end to Thanos’ attack on Thor. To everyone’s surprise, the hammer returned to Captain America. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bunch of whoops and cheers of excitement came from the group of teenagers. Peter couldn’t help but to smile in admiration at his older friend. He witnessed Steve use Mjolnir in the battle, but it was cool to see it happening for the first time. He heard the hologram of Thor say, “I knew it”, and he gave the older man a look of interest. There was definitely more of a story behind that comment, and he made a mental note to ask Steve about it another time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve paused the holograms. “As you can see, I -uh, I am showing you the first time Captain America proved himself worthy of wielding Thor’s mighty hammer, known as Mjolnir.” His wrinkled cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment as he nearly gave himself away once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes a little. The old Captain  was clearly pleased by the looks of approval and excitement from his audience. He couldn’t really blame the man for showing off a little with these images. Controlling Mjolnir was totally epic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few more images flashed before them once again. In a moment, the scene shifted. The excitement from Peter’s classmates shifted into uncertainty as Thanos’ army came to join him. Captain America was the only one left standing, with Thor and Iron Man down for the count. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty gasped as she looked at how outnumbered the hero was, stepping forward with his broken shield to meet the massive army head on. “Wait… I thought all of the Avengers fought the army of Thanos. Where are they?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s smile grew. “Well, young lady, keep watching.” He smiled even wider as he pressed something else on the Stark phone. “This is my favorite part.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The holograms included audio, but as Captain America stepped forward, it was as if everything grew quiet. Suddenly, Cap moved a hand up to his ear as a voice crackled through his comms. “Cap… Do you read me?” … “Cap, it’s Sam. Can you hear me?” … “On your left.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly bright circles, like yellow sparks, swirled behind the First Avenger. Stepping through the circle, was the Black Panther and other Wakandans. Followed quickly by other Avengers from the battle that was last fought in Wakanda. Before the students could really survey all the team members entering from that portal, countless other portals emerged. More and more Avengers, including Dr. Strange’s fellow sorcerers, stepped onto the field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s jaw dropped. He was awestruck, having never before witnessed this part of the battle from this perspective. Suddenly, he caught sight of Dr. Strange emerging through the portal from Titan with the Guardians of the Galaxy. The strangest part was seeing himself swing onto the scene. He recalled lowering his mask after swinging through the portal, but Mr. Stark had fortunately left that part out, leaving his face covered and his secret intact. Peter remembered how amazed he had felt that very day. Amazed to jump through the portal and see everyone else coming through portals of their own. Amazed to see so many heroes standing together. Amazed to think that he had practically time-traveled into the future. There was so much happening, that he hadn’t really processed the gravity of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gulped down his nerves. He had been so naïve in that moment. He was so excited to be standing with these great heroes, that he didn’t truly realize how serious it all was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew the weight of it all now. And he felt guilty that he had been so foolish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was interrupted from his thoughts when Flash practically squealed, “Oh my god, it’s Spider-Man! Did you see him flip through that sparkly circle?! How cool was that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter didn’t miss the look of shocked confusion on Steve’s face. The older man was clearly surprised to discover that Peter Parker’s most annoying bully was Spider-Man’s biggest fan. When Steve turned to look at him, Peter simply shrugged in response and blushed a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve cleared his throat. “As you can see, Dr. Strange and his team of Sorcerers opened portals so that all of the returning Avengers could join their teammates and take on Thanos and his army.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty lifted her hand. “Can you tell us more about Dr. Strange, Mr. Steve?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have a chance to learn more about the Sorcerer Supreme in the museum.” He pressed another button. “For now, you’ll want to see what happens next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see Captain Marvel,” MJ muttered nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, Peter answered. “She comes in a little later.” He was too busy watching for the next events to notice the suspicious look that she sent his way, clearly wondering what else he knew about these events and why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things went quiet amongst the teenagers again as other Avengers finally came up out of the wreckage and a line of Avengers and sorcerers formed, ready to face Thanos. “AVENGERS!” Captain America called out to his fellow heroes, Mjolnir slamming into his hand. A look of determination was on the man’s face as he growled out, “Assemble!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor let out a battle cry as they all surged forward. Scenes of the battle flashed before their eyes, the teenagers letting out yelps of fear mixed with cheers and calls of admiration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red gauntlet holding the Infinity Stones could be seen on the battlefield, passed from one Avenger to the other in order to keep it out of the wrong hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Flash and Ned cheered in excitement when Spider-Man took hold of the gauntlet. There were cheers and excited chatter from Peter’s other classmates, and he caught Steve’s eye as the older man smirked at him with admiration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scene appeared, showing the Scarlet Witch taking on Thanos, and doing so with incredible force and power. Thanos next ordered his army to fire on the field, and the teenagers all gasped in horror as the Avengers seemed to struggle to handle this attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man! Even Spider-Man got taken down!” Flash cried, as they all watched the masked vigilante take cover and hold the gauntlet tight to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, the holograms shifted to show Thanos now firing into the sky. Similar to the confusion that the Avenger’s felt on that day, the teenagers all questioned what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s her! I’m sure it must be her!” Betty squeaked in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, the group of teenagers watched in excitement as Carol Danvers burst into the battle, destroying Thanos’ ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Check it out!” Flash practically squealed. “She’s going right for Spidey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter let out a nervous breath. He remembered how much his body was hurting at that point. He recalled how winded he was. The excitement of fighting with the Avengers had worn off by then, and he was faced with a harsh reality that he might be mauled to death by space alien dog things. It was NOT cool. If Carol hadn't shown up, he would've been space-dog food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the time, he had never before met Carol Danvers. Yet it was clear that she was on his side and stood a much better chance of getting the gauntlet back to the time machine. Peter frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just how is Mr. Stark going to show this part?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter watched as he offered the gauntlet to Carol and the aliens charged in their direction. Just as Spider-Man and Captain Marvel were about to be surrounded, the other female Avengers came to support. Best of all, Black Widow was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears welled in Peter’s eyes at the sight, and he was certain that he saw Steve clench his jaw and fight the water that threatened to form in his own eyes. It was the first that Peter noticed her added into the fight. He supposed that it made sense. No one was supposed to know about the time travel. They believed that she was there, emerging from the wreckage to fight and give her life in this battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She deserved to be there,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought sadly. The hologram continued with the group meeting the alien attack head-on as Carol surged away from the heavy fighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The holograms shifted, focusing now on Carol Danvers. “Captain Marvel escaped that attack with the gauntlet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No… she tried to take it to that crappy old van, but Thanos stopped her. There was a fight. She nearly lost it. He almost snapped again, but Mr. Stark threw that purple grape off balance. Then she snapped,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter thought quietly to himself. But that wasn’t what they showed. Instead, the hero slipped on the gauntlet and raised her hand to the sky and snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The holograms of Thanos and his army faded away. Peter noticed they didn’t replicate the appearance of them getting dusted. He supposed that would be in rather poor taste when so many visitors didn’t need to recall what that was like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The images shifted again, showing the Avengers gathering around and taking a knee around a fallen Natasha Romanoff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it all faded and soon it was just a calm field again. Peter watched as the drones slipped away through the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were whispers of quiet excitement and delight around him as his classmates talked to each other about what they had the chance to witness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter wasn’t really sure how he felt. He felt like the real thing had been far more intense and climactic at the end, which it had. It seemed unfair that so much of the truth had to be twisted for the good of the public. He frowned, wondering how much of the history taught in schools was watered down or altered to keep dangerous secrets out of the wrong hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably more than he wanted to think about. If he himself hadn’t been a part of this battle. He would likely never know just how much more work the team put in before this battle. They traveled through time to bring them back. Hawkeye practically went to hell and back based on the description of Vormir!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden anger flowed through Peter. Why did he have to keep such big secrets? He wanted to help people. He never imagined it would involve hiding so much of the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was giving him a worried look, so Peter took a deep breath and attempted to look calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man was clearly not convinced, but he moved on and addressed the group once more. “As you can see. It was an intense battle. And while it’s not appropriate to show everything that happened that day…” He glanced over at the memorial to the Black Widow. “...you now have some idea of just how hard the Avengers fought to save this world… to save the entire universe. If they had any chance of winning, they had to put any differences aside. They had to work together as a team… trust one another.” His eyes met Peter’s and he gave a subtle smile, alluding to the way in which he and Tony were able to overcome the conflict from the Civil War. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t help but to smile slightly at the memory of that airport fight in Germany. It was hard to believe that the weathered man in front of him was the same guy who dropped a skybridge on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you follow me, we will continue our tour in the museum. Every Avenger played an important role in this fight. Inside, you will get to learn more about just how valuable everyone was that day.” With that, he made his way forward in order to lead that back. Peter stayed on his heels, wanting to follow close behind. He noticed that both Ned and MJ shifted in an attempt to keep up as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so weird,” Peter commented to the man quietly, careful not to be heard by his friends. “One of the greatest heroes of this whole battle is right in front of them and they have no idea who you really are!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve slowed his pace a little, allowing Peter to come up beside him. The old Captain smirked at him. “That’s pretty funny, Queens. I was just thinking the same thing about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The compliment stopped Peter in tracks. Steve continued forward as Peter stood there, feeling shocked. How could Captain America possibly see him as one of the greatest heroes of the battle. Sure, he was there. But he was hardly one of the greatest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude! That was insane!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter jumped slightly as Ned caught up to him. “Captain America was all like… ‘Assemble!’ and you guys were all like…” He pulled up his fists in front of his chest and mimicked a battle cry “...aaaahhhh. Boom. Smack. Pow! And you!” He slammed his mouth shut, seeming to notice just how closely MJ was lingering. He cleared his throat. “You… um… What did you think, Peter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shook his head. “Yeah… unbelievable.” He was still too busy contemplating Steve’s words to say much more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to chat quietly with the rest of the class as they made their way inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter scratched at his neck as they stepped through the doors. He peered inside as he rubbed at the spot, wondering if there was something ahead that posed some sort of threat. All he could see were a few other guests who were already beginning to browse the exhibits ahead of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged off the feeling that something was wrong. It was probably just something from watching those crazy realistic holograms. He would definitely have to have a chat with his mentor about not giving him some prior warning about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah… that wouldn’t be the only thing Mr. Stark should’ve warned him about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of plaques and pictures that lined the walls inside the lobby. There were words that read, “This museum is dedicated to the loved ones who have stood by the Avengers through the years. Those that remained helped them to never to lose hope. Those that were lost reminded them why they should never stop fighting.” Some things were vague to protect the identity of family and loved ones. There was a plaque that simply read, “Hawkeye kept fighting for his family.” There were no names or details because the public didn’t really know about his family. The term ‘family’ could simply be taken to mean his teammates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what stopped Peter was the one for Iron Man. Tony wasn’t one to hide what he was most proud of. The world knew about Morgan Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark, so there was a family photo by the words, “Iron man continued to fight for those he cared about the most.” Next to the picture with his wife and daughter was an image of Tony with Rhodey and Happy. But then there was another picture. It was taken in an attempt to prove that the internship with Stark Industries was real… a goofy image of Peter with his mentor. They were both smiling happily at the camera and enjoying the ridiculous moment. They held a certificate upside down while giving one another bunny ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter recognized the image from further away than most of his peers, thanks to his enhanced eyesight. He couldn’t stop himself from walking towards the image as Captain America explained what lined the walls of the lobby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every hero, whether an Avenger or a civilian fighting for a good cause, has people in their life who inspire them. This museum is dedicated to those people. As you can see, some of the Avengers provided details on who those people are to them. Some names and images are omitted to protect identities, if necessary.” Steve smiled as he watched the teens spread out to take a closer look at the dedications all around the lobby. The older man carefully watched Peter, studying his reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was stunned. He knew what his mentor meant to him, and he had a pretty good idea of how the man saw him in return. But to include him in this dedication was… beyond words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was speechless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flash was less speechless as he noticed what Peter was looking at. “What the hell is Parker doing up here?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes flew open in shock as he noticed that all of his classmates were now rushing over to see what Flash was carrying on about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this a joke?!” the bully cried out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ned just gave an excited laugh. “I told you his internship was real, dumbass!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… but…” Flash was struggling to spit out words as Steve made his way through the group and joined Peter, slinging an arm around his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter here was an important inclusion for Tony Stark. He felt his dedication could never be complete without including your classmate.” Steve smiled at Peter. “Tony wanted to surprise you. What do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter swallowed nervously. His emotions made it difficult to find words. “I… uh... wow… it’s…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re someone he cares about the most, loser.” MJ offered for him. “Just spit it out already. Go ahead and rub it in. We can take it.” Her words were meant as nonchalant, but Peter detected that she seemed proud to see his image included. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter chuckled. “No… um… I mean, yes… that’s true. We’re totally close and all. I just… I would never rub it in or anything like that.” His nerves were making him stutter. He looked at Steve and added quietly, “He really shouldn’t have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve just shrugged and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before stepping away. “Well, it was important to Tony that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he cares about be included. He saw no need to hide the kid from Queens who, quite possibly, provides him with the most inspiration.” He smiled at the group. “He wanted me to be sure to let you all know that. He would’ve told you himself, but he was sadly unable to join us today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes,” Mr. Harrington spoke up. “We talked about this with current events earlier in the week.” He turned to his class. “Who can tell us what important meeting is taking place today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ned’s hand shot into the air. As soon as the teacher pointed to him, he called out, “Tony Stark and possibly some other Avengers are seeking to get final approval on amendments with the Sokovia Accords so that none of the Avengers that were pardoned by the president can be charged as war criminals again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher nodded. “Very good, Ned.” He shrugged to Steve. “I hope you don’t mind the interruption. It’s nice to know that they do pay attention to me sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiled politely. “I’m sure it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s hand shot up to his neck. The tingling sensation was back again. He couldn’t stop himself from turning around and looking for something… he just wasn’t sure what he was looking for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You all good, kid?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter heard Steve’s voice, dripping with concern and knowing that reactions like this typically meant that Peter was sensing danger. And yet, Peter didn’t turn back towards the super soldier. Instead, he scanned the room some more. He only saw other tourists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tingle in his neck suddenly traveled down, sending a chill down his spine. This time he turned to look towards the entrance. There was another group of people entering through the same doors they had just come through a short time ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter frowned, noticing that they were carrying large bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anything about how off that was to Steve, the metal detectors came to life. Sirens blared and lights flashed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter heard the startled gasps of his classmates. Instinctually, he started to move towards the intruders, but he was stopped by a strong hand clasping down on his shoulder. He didn’t need to look to know it was Steve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as the group pulled weapons from the bags. There was a woman out in front. She had a dark, sharply edged bob with blunt bangs that complimented her sharp features. She was tall and had a commanding presence. “NO ONE MOVE!” She shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!” A man yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter whipped his head around. It was one of the people who had already been inside. He wasn’t alone as he moved to join his friends and arm himself. They had sent people ahead, likely scouting the area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN FLAT ON THE GROUND!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DO NOT MOVE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s hand was pushing Peter towards the floor. “Keep it cool, Peter. Do as they say,” he told him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Peter went to the ground. He and his friends complied with the orders, placing their palms flat against the marble flooring. Peter watched as the team of criminals scattered around, effectively locking down the building. They used something to seal the doors. No one would be going in or out anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but to notice that their weapons and gear looked oddly advanced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, Peter hated these damn field trips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are these people insane?!” He heard one of his friends whisper loudly. “This is an AVENGERS museum!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way they’ll get away with this!” Another commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Avengers will save us!” That last one sounded like Betty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Avengers aren’t here!” That was definitely Flash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” MJ scolded. “You shitheads are gonna get us killed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter and Steve shared a look. There were two Avengers present, but Peter's classmates didn’t know that. And it wasn’t like Steve or Peter could really do anything without exposing their identities. Which would create all sorts of problems for a variety of reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve cleared his throat a little. “Just stay calm, kids.” His voice wasn’t very loud, and he had only meant for Peter’s classmates to hear. However, the scary lady with the sharp, biting eyes stepped in their direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, children. Make no sudden moves. Don’t do anything stupid, and <em>some</em> of you might just survive this.” She chuckled cruelly when some of the teenagers whimpered in reaction to her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve lifted his head to glare at her. “What makes you think you’ll gain anything from this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked. “I intend to gain EVERYTHING from this, Gramps. Just wait and see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This building was designed and equipped by Tony Stark. He knows that there are intruders in this building. He knew it the moment you set off those metal detectors.” Steve added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued to smile at him, squatting down in front of him so that she could look him in the eyes. “Oh, I am well aware. I want him to know we are here.” She pulled a gun out from inside of her black moto jacket. She pointed the gun towards MJ’s head and Peter felt his blood run cold. “And unless he wants the blood of children staining his pristine floors, he and the rest of his team of mighty assholes are going to give me exactly what I want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter let out a shuddering breath as the woman moved her weapon away from his friend's head and slowly stood back to her full height, once again shouting orders to her team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter lowered his head to the floor in exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No doubt… these damn field trips were always trouble. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? Predictions?<br/>Let me know. You're comments mean the world to me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hopeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony starts his day negotiating with the Security Council, and he'll end his day attempting to negotiate with a madwoman.</p>
<p>TW: Mentions of flashbacks and mild panic attack. Gun violence and other violence occurs as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few things:<br/>1. I don't really get politics. If the negotiations around the Accords aren't perfect, please know I did my best. I'm a work in progress.<br/>2. I have a clear plan for how this will all unfold. Believe me... not all will be as it seems.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony’s head was throbbing. It was as if he could feel his own heartbeat behind his tired eyes. He grumbled a little as he listened to Sam Wilson try to be the voice of reason with Thadde-ASS Ross. The corners of his mouth turned up in mild amusement. “<em> Thadde-ass Ross… I’m gonna have to tell the kid about that one,” </em> he thought, knowing Peter would find it amusing. </p>
<p>“Something funny, Stark?” the man barked at him in annoyance. </p>
<p>Tony scrubbed a hand over his face. “Maybe,” he admitted. “But I doubt you’d laugh.” He looked over at Sam Wilson, noticing that the other man was shooting him a look of disapproval. <em> “Damn… Wilson really is the new Cap. He has Steve’s bitch face mastered.” </em></p>
<p>Ross interrupted his thoughts. “Well, while this may not seem serious to you, Stark, the rest of us are actually trying to be productive.” </p>
<p>Nope. He disagreed, and he wouldn’t let that slide. He was at his breaking point now. This had to end. “Productive?!” Tony nearly shouted. “You’re calling the last hour productive?” He looked at the Avengers there with him. “We are the ones who are actually trying to make progress here, Ross. You’re the one who is too damn stubborn about not getting your own way. The rest of us…” He pointed to the team and some other members of the Security Council. “... are ready to move forward. YOU are the one insisting on keeping us stuck on the same damn topic.” </p>
<p>“Mr. Stark,” Another member of the council reprimanded. He couldn’t even remember her name. “Might I remind you that these proceedings are meant to be civil?” </p>
<p>Tony clenched his jaw tightly and took a deep breath. He looked like he was about to say something else, but Rhodes spoke instead. “I apologize on my friend’s behalf, mam. What Tony is trying to say is that we are still focusing on the past when we should instead be discussing the future.” </p>
<p>There were murmured agreements from the other Avengers that were there to support the amendments. Everyone was eager to see the changes made, so they were happy to come along and support Tony in his quest to make those changes happen sooner rather than later. Sam Wilson was sitting off to the left of Tony, at a table of his own, along with Bucky Barnes. </p>
<p>Rhodes was sitting to Tony’s right at the same table. Behind Wilson and Barnes, Wanda Maximoff sat quietly, only there to speak up if they tried to bring up her old mistake in Lagos. Scott Lang had also tagged along and was sitting next to her. Behind Tony, a rather green Bruce Banner was there as well, his damaged arm still in a sling. </p>
<p>Barton was noticeably absent, but the man didn’t much care to attend. He preferred to soak up every possible moment with his family, wanting to make up for lost time. He trusted his friends to settle the situation with the Accords once and for all. </p>
<p>Dr. Strange couldn’t be bothered with the proceedings. The man was constantly going on about protecting their reality or something, spouting magical jargon that Tony had no time to even begin to understand. Tony was a man of science, logic, and numbers. He’d leave the mystical world to Strange. </p>
<p>Thor was off gallivanting around the cosmos with the Guardians of the Galaxy. It wasn’t as if the God of Thunder had to be too concerned about the Accords anyway, especially if he wasn’t spending time on Earth. </p>
<p>It was much the same for Carol Danvers, who spent most of her time off-world as well. Tony couldn’t help but to feel a little bitter about her lack of involvement, though. Since the world learned that she snapped away Thanos and his goons for good, she was worshipped like a god. People praised her heroic efforts all over the planet, and it would sure be nice to have her influence to finally push the amendments through once and for all. </p>
<p>Perhaps that is what annoyed him more than anything else. He was Tony Stark! He shouldn’t need anyone else’s influence! </p>
<p>He sighed, missing Natasha. She would’ve found some way to manipulate Ross into just moving on by now. </p>
<p>He was pulled from his thoughts when Ross spoke again, his face red with anger. “Well, that would be convenient. Let’s just forget all of the DAMAGE caused by the Avengers and their enhanced friends. It doesn’t matter if there were INNOCENT people acting as collateral damage, right? They saved the universe, so ALL should just be forgiven?!” The man shook his head. “No… we MUST keep you all accountable. No one should enter a fight without explicit permission from this council!” </p>
<p>Tony shrugged, “At least you finally admit that we saved the universe.” </p>
<p>Ross’ face went darker, and he looked like he was ready to explode. “That wasn’t a compliment, Stark! You don’t get credit for fixing something that you broke in the first place!” </p>
<p>Rhodes frowned. “I wasn’t aware that we were the ones to originally snap away half of all living creatures in the universe,” he argued defensively. </p>
<p>“This isn’t helping,” the same council woman said again. Tony really wished he could remember her name. “Secretary Ross, are you seriously implying that the Avengers are responsible for what occurred as the result of an alien attack?” </p>
<p>“Of course I am!” The man replied in frustration. “If they are half the team that they claim to be, this never would’ve happened!” </p>
<p>“Ah hah!” Tony cried out, standing to his feet so quickly that his chair nearly fell over. “There it is! That is the problem, Ross. We WERE half the team… long before that big purple dinosaur snapped his fingers! And do you know who is responsible for that, Ross? You!” Tony shook his head. “You labeled Rogers and the others as criminals! We should’ve been fighting together, but YOU insisted on tearing us apart.” </p>
<p>Ross scowled at the retired Iron Man. “Me?” He let out a humorless laugh. “Really, Stark? I don’t think I am the one to blame for YOUR team falling to pieces. Remind me, Tony… who signed the Accords?” </p>
<p>Sam Wilson chimed in before Tony could argue back. “Tony’s right,” Wilson commented, earning a surprised look from the engineer. Sam shrugged, “It’s true. Tony… and Steve, if we’re honest… they didn’t agree. We fought. We split apart. But, to Stark’s point, YOU were the one who gave us something to fight about, and you gave us no shot of working things out. You wanted him to arrest us the moment we tried to step back on American soil.” </p>
<p>Rhodes nodded. “You can’t deny that, sir. You wanted me to arrest them after the first attack from Thanos’ army… when we needed them the most!” </p>
<p>“And you deserved to be court martialed for ignoring that order!” Ross spat angrily. “Instead, you’re all worshipped as heroes after failing so spectacularly in the first place.” </p>
<p>“We are still talking in circles here,” Bruce commented. The large, green man stood to his full height, stepping forward to stand next to Tony. “What we’re saying is that the team needs the freedom to work together when a crisis occurs. We’ve seen just how bad things can get. Do you really want Earth’s mightiest heroes to sit around twiddling their thumbs and waiting for approval before intervening? What if an even bigger threat attacks?”</p>
<p>That was a disturbing thought. Terrifying, actually. Was it normal for Tony’s arm to tingle when he got anxious? He rubbed his right arm in discomfort. </p>
<p>Ross frowned as the security council made comments to one another and contemplated the Hulk’s words. </p>
<p>Another member of the council (Tony thought his name might be Bast or Best or Beast or something) spoke next. “We’ve heard the proposal. The Avengers aren’t asking to be let loose without consequences. They’ve agreed to remain accountable. I propose that we trust the Avengers to respond appropriately and immediately to any imminent threat. Afterwards, they will sit before this council and face any consequences that may be necessary.” </p>
<p>Tony snapped his fingers at the man. “Exactly! Yes! The Avengers realize that it is our job to protect the people. If we hurt the people that we are trying to protect, then we agree to be held responsible for that.” </p>
<p>“You can’t just throw money at it, Stark!” Ross growled. “Those consequences will likely be more than just a fine and slap on the wrist!” He looked at the council members. “If innocent lives are lost, they deserve to face incarceration… just like anyone else!” </p>
<p>A few council members nodded. The woman spoke again. “Mr. Stark… Dr. Banner… please, have a seat.”</p>
<p>The two friends shared a look, but then sat back down.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” She smiled respectfully. “Most of us on this council…” She frowned at Ross. “... understand and appreciate the sacrifices that you’ve made.” Ross grumbled but she continued. “However, we are responsible to the people we serve. They deserve to be protected.” She glanced at Barnes, aware of his past. “Sometimes, feeling protected means that there are checks and balances in place to protect them if their heroes step out of line. It is not our intent to impede your ability to protect the people. Therefore, I say we take a vote to approve the following…” She took a deep breath. “... Anyone who signs the Accords reserves the right to respond when the people are in immediate danger. Once the threat is eliminated, those individuals will report to a delegate or delegates of this council to determine if there is need of a formal reprimand or hearing. If anyone causes unjust harm, they will be held accountable. They have a right to be tried before a jury of the people. And they will understand that the consequences could be as severe as being detained indefinitely.” She studied the group. Upon hearing no objection, she said, “So… do we agree to vote on the matter?” </p>
<p>Tony cleared his throat. “I would like to make a request.” He glared at Ross. “Secretary Ross doesn’t have a good track record with the team. I would like to note that Ross should not be permitted to serve in any capacity where the Avengers must answer directly to him.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me?!” Ross bellowed, clearly intending to interrupt.</p>
<p>Tony continued. “We will agree to literally anyone else. Ross’ behavior has proved to be controlling. The Avengers, and any other enhanced individuals, are not his puppets. We cannot be ordered to stand against our own ever again.” </p>
<p>The other man spoke… Tony was sure his name was Baste now… maybe. “Sounds fair. Are we ready to take a vote?” </p>
<p>“Now hold on just one damn minute!” Ross complained. </p>
<p>“Secretary Ross,” the man continued. “You’ve had your chance acting in a supervisory role with the Avengers. Your history with them is less than ideal. If we have any hope of making progress with these Accords, then we need to give someone else a chance to serve in that position.” </p>
<p>“My history? Wh--” </p>
<p>“--You’re lucky to have the opportunity to remain involved at all,” the council woman insisted, sending a disapproving look in the arrogant man’s direction. </p>
<p>“You can expect me to have words with the President about this,” Ross complained.</p>
<p>“And it will change nothing,” she insisted. </p>
<p>Tony really liked her. She had the same steel and grit as Natasha Romanoff. He really should make a point to learn her name. </p>
<p>Colonel Rhodes cleared his throat. “So… you’ll take a vote, then?” </p>
<p>The council members nodded. “Indeed,” the woman affirmed. “All in favor of approving the First Amendment of the Sokovia Accords--”</p>
<p>A shrill ringing sound interrupted the proceedings, making Tony blush when he realized that it was his phone. </p>
<p>Ross scoffed in annoyance. “Leave it to Tony Stark to cause an interruption.” He waved a hand at the phone. “Please… don’t let us distract you from your call, Stark!” </p>
<p>Tony frowned. “It’s set to remain silent unless there’s an emergency. I assure you that it wouldn’t be going off unless there was a problem.” </p>
<p>The members of the security council sent one another nervous glances. “Go ahead, Mr. Stark. What appears to be the trouble?” the woman asked him. </p>
<p>“Oh god,” Tony muttered, barely loud enough for those around to hear. He was pulling up holographic images above his phone screen. His friends anxiously looked over his shoulder, craning their necks to see the situation. </p>
<p>“Is that the museum?” Barnes asked, sending a worried look over towards Sam. </p>
<p>“Don’t just stand there all slack-jawed, Stark! Tell us what’s happening!” Ross commanded impatiently. </p>
<p>Tony sent an annoyed glare to Ross before looking back at the device in his hand, manipulating the images in hopes of getting a better idea of exactly what he was seeing. “It’s the Infinity War Museum upstate,” he explained. “My A.I. indicates that a large group of unknown individuals just entered into the building with a small arsenal.” </p>
<p>“What the hell?” Sam muttered in surprise. “Who would do something so… stupid?” </p>
<p>Bucky shrugged next to him. “Maybe they got a little confused about where they are?”</p>
<p>“What could they even want there?” Wanda asked. “There is nothing but old equipment and useless replicas.” </p>
<p>Bruce frowned. “I don’t like it.” </p>
<p>“Me either,” Rhodes agreed. </p>
<p>“Uh guys... “ Scott spoke up. “... maybe we should do something about that. Isn’t Midtown there today?” he asked, knowing Peter’s school was going. His own daughter was jealous, wishing her school wasn’t on the other side of the country. Cassie and Peter texted and stayed in touch, so he knew for sure this was the day Peter’s classmates were visiting. </p>
<p>Tony paled, fearful for Peter and Steve. “We should go,” he said, preparing to make his exit. </p>
<p>“Stop!” Ross called, halting the group of heroes in their tracks. “You have no right to storm out of here and investigate. No vote was taken, and you are still under our jurisdiction!” </p>
<p>Various members of the council looked at each other in discomfort, unsure of how or if they should really get involved and stop them. </p>
<p>“That’s our museum!” Tony argued. “That’s my building! I have every right to be there!” He looked around frantically. “Plus… I signed! Rhodes signed… we’re going!” He and Rhodes made a move to leave. </p>
<p>“I thought Iron Man was officially retired, Stark? Inactive… merely a representative overseeing Avengers business?” Ross questioned with an accusing tone, probably in hopes of catching Tony in some kind of lie. </p>
<p>“For Christ’s sake, man!” Tony threw his hands in the air in frustration, turning a bright shade of red that was sure to compete with the green color of Banner’s skin. “This IS Avengers business! Inactive or not, this is my business! There is a school visiting the museum today! We need to stop this before it goes too far.” </p>
<p>“Wrong!” Ross persisted. “We need to stop you before YOU go too far!” He looked toward the council members. “A break-in with armed individuals is a matter for the police or FBI. There is no reason for the Avengers to intervene. This is not some alien invasion!”</p>
<p>Boost… Bost?... whatever his name was… he spoke next, looking concerned. “Mr. Stark. Do we have any reason to believe that these individuals are enhanced or inhuman?” </p>
<p>“Seriously?” the hero asked in confusion. “Is that important right now? These guys are practically coming into our house and threatening our guests! I don’t care if they’re nuns, I’m going to stop them!” He took a few steps towards the door before Ross was shouting at him again. </p>
<p>“STARK! If you interfere in a police matter without authorization, you are in direct violation of the Accords!”</p>
<p>Tony spun around. “You’ve got to be kidding! You all were literally just about to approve the amendment! This falls under that change! If I’m out of line, you can punish me later.” </p>
<p>The woman who previously spoke on their behalf frowned. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. That amendment hasn’t officially gone through. Even if it does, there doesn’t seem to be clear indication that the occupants of the museum are in imminent danger. I must agree with Secretary Ross. We need to give the authorities a chance to take care of this situation.”</p>
<p>“Not in imminent danger?” Rhodes spoke up. “No disrespect, but I think you missed the part about these people entering inside with a small arsenal. We have the opportunity to intervene before it becomes any more dangerous than it already is for the visitors inside.” </p>
<p>“Stand down! That is an order!” Ross insisted. </p>
<p>Tony growled in frustration and lifted a hand to pull at his hair anxiously. “We don’t have time to argue about this!”</p>
<p>“Notify the authorities, Mr. Stark. At least start there. If necessary, you may yet intervene,” the councilwoman assured him. </p>
<p>He shook his head. “I don’t need to call them. My system is set up to alert the police immediately if there is any suspicious activity.”</p>
<p>“So what’s the problem, Stark!? Let them do their job. I’m sure they’ll notify you if they need any information from you.” The Secretary of State looked far too smug as he said this. </p>
<p>Tony hated Ross. No. He loathed the man. Despised him with every ounce of his being. If that pompous ass hadn’t slowed down the proceedings earlier, they might have pushed the amendment through by now. They would be free to ask forgiveness rather than await permission. <em> “This is Peter! The kid might need me… I cannot let anything happen to him!” </em>These thoughts were swimming through his mind as his best friend laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Again…” Rhodes tried. “I respectfully disagree. We should at least make our way up there so that we can offer assistance. Even if it is just from the outside. That is our turf. We can help make sure that no one gets hurt.” </p>
<p>“I agree,” Sam added. “I know most of us have yet to sign since we were waiting for the amendment to go through. We don’t need to actively participate, but we can certainly provide assistance to the police.”</p>
<p>Ross shook his head. “Bullshit! No way you will sit outside quietly and let the police handle the scene. Your presence will simply serve as a distraction and put people at risk. You will stay here and let them do their job.” </p>
<p>“God damn it!” Tony cursed, gripping his phone like a lifeline. He tapped the screen and addressed his A.I., not caring if the officials in the room could hear. “FRIDAY, I need updates. Be my eyes, girl. What the hell is going on inside that museum?” </p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter’s chest was tight with anxiety. His spidey sense was screaming at him to move… do something! But he couldn’t do anything, and the inactivity was practically causing his muscles to spasm and twitch in response. </p>
<p>“Deep breaths, son,” Caps voice directed him softly. “Just stay calm, Peter.” </p>
<p>Peter nodded at him, forcing himself to take a slow, deep breath. </p>
<p>Ned whimpered nearby. “Peter…” He whispered to him, fear evident in his shaking voice. “Peter… wh- what do we do?” </p>
<p>The sound of his best friend’s anxious voice halted his attempt to be calm. His breathing picked up again and he lifted his head to watch the intruders. He frowned as he saw a few of them carrying thick zip ties in their direction. He turned his nervous eyes to meet Steve’s blue ones, noticing that the old Captain looked equally unsettled. </p>
<p>Steve did his best to give him an encouraging look. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the woman’s harsh voice. </p>
<p>“Listen up!” She called out. “In a moment, my team will be collecting all cell phones, smart watches, or other tech you might try to use to communicate with someone outside. The only people you need to listen to are in this building! My team gives the orders around here now!” She smirked at Steve. “We’re your new tour guides for the foreseeable future. The only thing that matters here is the truth!” </p>
<p>Peter frowned. <em> “The truth? What the hell?”  </em></p>
<p>He noticed that his older companion looked equally confused. </p>
<p>The scary lady continued. “Once my team has collected your devices, they will be securing you and moving you deeper inside the museum.” She glared at them all. “It would be in your best interest to comply. We have no qualms about hurting any of you. Make no mistake… we will do WHATEVER it takes to get the answers we want.”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Peter breathed out nervously, looking around the room at all of the scared faces. </p>
<p>In addition to his school, there were other hostages. It appeared to be mostly families or young couples who were taking advantage of a nice day trip to the new museum. Peter’s heart broke as a young girl (no older than Morgan) whimpered in fear. There had to be at least 20 others in addition to his classmates. He had a sick feeling that these people wouldn’t hesitate to hurt or kill any of them. His senses told him they were all in very real danger.</p>
<p>He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t see the man and woman who approached to collect his stuff. “Hand it over!” The woman said. She had long, blonde hair that was falling down her back in a tight braid. She was wearing a baseball cap and bandana over the lower part of her face. Her hazel eyes glowed with anger and hatred, so much so that it shocked him. He had no idea what could make someone look at a teenager with that much disdain. </p>
<p>“NOW!” Her companion ordered. </p>
<p>Peter and his friends fumbled to comply with the directive, their shaking hands struggled to grab and surrender their electronic devices. </p>
<p>“Throw it in the bag! Let’s go!” The man ordered. He was shorter than the woman, but his shoulders were broad. The man was built like an ox, and Peter had no doubt that he could hurt his friends if he wanted to. He was wearing a baseball cap and bandana just like the woman. He thought perhaps they entered with the dark-haired leader. Surely someone would’ve noticed their disguises if they were just wandering around inside like that. He decided to call these two Ox and Blondie.</p>
<p>Ox had dark brown eyes that were now looking at Peter in annoyance. “Take off that fancy looking watch, dumbass! It goes in the bag!” </p>
<p><em> “Damn it! Not good!” </em>Peter thought as he forced himself to remove the watch. He and Mr. Stark designed it together. There were nanobots within the watch that could form a new prototype of his web shooters. All he had to do was smack his wrists together and the nanobots would form one on each wrist. </p>
<p>He caught a sympathetic look from Steve as he gave it over. He felt naked without it. </p>
<p>“Hold up!” the leader lady called, stepping over to them. “Did you get the old man’s phone yet?” </p>
<p>“Right here, boss,” Blondie told her, holding up the device in question. </p>
<p>Boss lady snatched the phone from Blondie. She smirked at Steve. “Pretty nice tech for an ancient old man like you.” She eyed him suspiciously. “You’re the tour guide for this group, right?”</p>
<p>Steve kept his mouth shut and simply nodded his head in confirmation, a quiet defiance detectable in his demeanor. Even as an old guy, it had to be difficult for Captain America to stand back and let this happen. </p>
<p>A taller man with an uncovered face stepped closer, he simply wore a beanie and a pair of glasses. If that was his attempt at a disguise, Peter thought it was pretty pathetic. Peter couldn’t see his hair, but the guy had freckles on his face that made him look deceptively innocent. “Boss… I was listening to this guy as he came inside. He talks like he knows Stark and the Avengers well,” Freckles reported.</p>
<p><em> “Oh… so he was already inside,” </em>Peter thought.</p>
<p>“Hmm…” the boss lady hummed (he really needed a better name than boss lady). She eyed the phone carefully. “Is Stark's number on this phone?” </p>
<p>Steve stayed quiet, merely glaring at Boss Lady. </p>
<p>Oh yeah, Captain America still had fire in those eyes. </p>
<p>Boss Lady let out an impatient sigh, pulling out her gun. Peter’s senses sent a sharp warning through his core, but he forced himself to remain still as she pressed the cold metal into Peter’s forehead. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Everyone stay where you are! Chill the F out!” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The memory surged through Peter’s mind without warning, making him shiver. This wasn’t Quill. This woman would most definitely hurt him. He needed to focus. He didn’t have time to deal with flashbacks right now. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Steve put his hands up. “No need to threaten the boy. Put the gun down and I’ll answer any question you have.” </p>
<p>Boss lady cocked the gun. “Tell me what I want to know.”</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Tell me where the girl is, or I swear I’m gonna french fry this little freak.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Peter squeezed his eyes shut. Now really wasn’t the time! Focus, Peter! Breathe! If Quill freaked him out on the spaceship upon their first meeting, then this lady was beyond terrifying. </p>
<p>“His number is on the phone, but I will have to unlock it. It uses both facial and voice recognition.” Steve told her, sounding more nervous. “Now, please… lower the gun.” </p>
<p>She glared at him, calculating whether or not he might be trying to trick her. She let out an agitated breath before finally lowering the weapon. Neither Peter nor Steve had time to feel relieved, however, because she then swung her hand up hard and cold-cocked Peter on the side of the head, near his left ear. Peter’s senses had tried to warn him, but he ignored it thinking it was because there had just been a deadly weapon pressed to his forehead a moment before. </p>
<p>The young hero dropped to the ground as Steve and his friends called out his name in horror at the rough treatment. Peter lifted a hand to the wound and fought the dark fog that threatened to overtake him. </p>
<p>“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” Steve bellowed, sounding far more menacing than any man over one hundred probably should. </p>
<p>The woman stood dangerously over Peter’s prone form. “Next time, don’t make me ask twice.” The old Captain and the woman stared at each for a few beats, as if threatening the other person to make a move. Steve broke her gaze and sighed, he couldn’t risk Peter’s safety.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Steve relented. “What do you need me to do?” </p>
<p>She smiled at him with sickening sweetness, took a step away from Peter, and passed the device back to Steve. “Unlock this.” She looked at Ox. “As soon as he has that open, have him alter the settings to keep it unlocked.”</p>
<p>“You got it,” the man confirmed, keeping a firm grip of his own weapon. </p>
<p>Steve wanted to argue. It wasn’t a good idea for these people to have full access to his device. It wasn’t just Tony’s number on this phone. Not to mention that Tony’s drones could be controlled by the device. However, he took one look at Peter and complied. The teenager was down on his side with his knees pulled towards his chest, holding his head and groaning in pain. He could see that the hit had been hard enough to break the skin as blood trickled out beneath his fingers. He promised Tony that he would look after his kid, so that is exactly what he needed to do.</p>
<p>He let a nervous sigh as he glanced at the modern device in his hands. He lifted it so that his face filled the screen and muttered, “Grandpa.” Blushing a little as Blondie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Tony thinks it’s funny,” he shrugged. </p>
<p>As soon as the phone screen powered on, Ox snatched it away. As he was giving orders for Steve to help him keep it unlocked, Blondie started to secure the wrists of those around them with the zip ties. Fortunately, the hands were secured in front. </p>
<p>Peter forced himself to take deep breaths to fight the nausea that threatened to overtake him. He hated taking hits to the head. He would heal quickly enough, but the dizziness and nausea were always annoying. He noticed that Blondie was just about to secure his wrists when Freckles started speaking again. </p>
<p>“You should be careful with that one, Boss,” the man called out. Both Blondie and the Boss Lady turned to give him questioning looks. Freckles nodded towards the pictures on the wall. “Looks like that one has some value to our dear Iron Man.” </p>
<p>Boss Lady glanced towards the wall, moving to take a closer look at the dedication and sentiments that Mr. Stark had placed there just for Peter. </p>
<p>Peter looked up towards Steve from his position on the floor. <em> “Oh shit,” </em>Peter thought, sending a nervous look to his friend. </p>
<p>Steve didn’t look any happier about it. By now, Ox was moving away with Steve’s unlocked phone and tucking it into his pocket for safe keeping. </p>
<p>Boss lady chuckled. “Well, well, well…” she shrugged, moving back in their direction. She sauntered over looking far too pleased. She raised her chin to Blondie. “Please be sure to take <em> extra </em>special care of this one, Marna.”</p>
<p>Blondie, or Marna apparently, smiled cruelly. “With pleasure, mam.” She immediately grabbed at Peter’s wrists and roughly forced them together before securing the zip tie until it was far too tight. Peter hissed in pain, but kept his mouth shut. He could easily break this apart or push her away, but Steve was giving him a look that clearly communicated Peter’s need to play along. </p>
<p>The Boss Lady was glancing between Peter and Steve, clearly realizing that there was more to figure out about their connection. She looked at Ox and Marna. “Keep these two together.” She looked around the room and Peter followed her gaze. In all the confusion (and thanks in large part to his throbbing skull), he missed the fact that every hostage was now secured and being moved. “Alright, team… let’s keep this moving. I have a call to make.” </p>
<p>Ox roughly manhandled Peter to his feet as Marna was now securing Steve’s wrists with the zip ties. The two undercover Avengers stayed quiet, opting to instead observe what was happening as they were ushered forward. </p>
<p>The hostages were taken deeper inside the museum, and away from the doors. People were being separated into groups anywhere from 2 to 4 people and propped around various exhibits. Peter would’ve been impressed if the situation weren’t so dire. Not by the cruelty of their captors, but by the exhibits dedicated to each Avenger. </p>
<p>Uniforms and gear were on display for every one of them, encased in glass and viewable from all sides. It was amazing. If these people hadn’t shown up, Peter would’ve been thrilled to check it all out. </p>
<p>He was pulled from his thoughts as he and Steve were roughly pushed to the floor in front of one of the cases. Peter couldn’t help but to glance over his shoulder to see which Avenger’s display was there. He barely concealed a bark of laughter upon the discovery that it was Steve’s uniform from the battle and his broken shield. The older man, however, was clearly far from amused. </p>
<p>Apparently, the intruders weren’t done securing them. As soon as they were on the floor, Marna and Ox bent down to zip tie their ankles together. As this was happening, Peter glanced around and noticed that all hostages were getting the same treatment. Flash, Ned, MJ, and Mr. Harrington were together about 10 yards away from them. They were situated in front of another display case. This time, Peter could’ve cried because, of course, they were placed in front of his own Spider-Man display. From what Peter could see, Mr. Stark had put a lot of time and attention into his display. There was a replica of the Iron Spider suit visible. Plus, there was some of his old gear and trinkets surrounding the suit. A thrill of excitement went through Peter as he saw an older version of his web shooters. His fingers were tingling as he itched to get his hands on those. Or… maybe the feeling in his fingers was simply from lack of circulation. </p>
<p>Peter almost laughed again when he noticed Flash craning his neck and looking over his shoulder in an attempt to better view the Spider-Man display that he was parked in front of. Instead, he was pulled from his thoughts as Ox kicked at his feet. “There!” He grumbled. “I don’t expect that you’ll be going anywhere soon. Sit tight, boys.” At that, the man turned away to assist others with securing the hostages. </p>
<p>For now, Steve and Peter had some level of privacy and Peter couldn’t stop the sigh of relief that escaped from his lips. “You alright, Queens?” Steve asked gently. “The cut on your head looks painful. I’m sorry about that,” he confessed, sounding guilty. </p>
<p>Peter shrugged. “ -t’s no’ y’ur fault,” he told him. His voice sounded far more slurred and shaky than he would’ve liked. He cleared his throat a little and tried again. “I… I heal quickly. It’s f-fine.” </p>
<p>The captain frowned. “That may not be such a good thing. Let’s hope no one notices.” </p>
<p>It took Peter a moment to realize that Steve was talking about his accelerated healing. If at all possible, he paled a little more at the thought. It could be awfully hard to explain if his skin decided to knit itself back together too soon. “Yeah…” Peter agreed, carefully pulling his legs up so that he could rest the uninjured side of his head on his knees. He studied Steve Rogers for a moment. “... we’re in a bit of trouble here, aren’t we?” </p>
<p>Steve had been scanning the room, but stopped and turned towards Peter. He gave him a sad smile and chuckled softly. “I would say that is a bit of an understatement, Mr. Parker.” He studied Peter a little more, and his face grew concerned. “You sure you’re gonna be alright? You look… far away, kid.” </p>
<p>“Hm?” Peter frowned. He was literally sitting right next to the man. Oh wait, that’s not what Steve means. It was entirely possible that he was slightly concussed. “Uh… yeah. My head hurts, but it will be fine. Honestly.” </p>
<p>Steve shook his head. “Tell me what you’re really thinking, Peter.”</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Everyone stay where you are! Chill the F out!” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Peter frowned and let out a shaky breath when the old memory returned once again. “It’s like… sometimes the past gets… it gets all mixed up in the present.” He shut his eyes. “I’m sorry, sir. I’m afraid I won’t be much help getting us out of this one. I’m a mess.” </p>
<p>He kept his eyes closed, but he sensed the older man shuffling closer. “Peter…” A pause. “Peter, look at me.” </p>
<p>He peeled his eyes open, hoping to keep tears at bay. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to do anything right now. We’re going to wait for the others, okay? There isn’t anything that we can do here,” Steve explained. </p>
<p>“But I’m…” Peter lifted his chin in the direction of the Spider-Man display. “Once my head isn’t spinning so much, I can help. I can’t just let these people hurt my friends.” </p>
<p>Steve shook his head and glanced over their shoulders, nodding towards the Captain America gear behind them. “You think this is easy for me? I get it, Peter, but…” He broke off and studied the room again. The woman was still barking orders and making sure the hostages were spread out and secure. “... assess the situation, Peter. What do you see?”</p>
<p>Peter blinked in surprise as his companion had suddenly gone into full Captain America mode. Steve was giving him an expectant look, so he tried to answer. “Um… I see over a dozen of armed intruders, and they’re securing hostages.” </p>
<p>“What else do you notice?” Steve prompted. </p>
<p>Peter frowned. “We’re being separated… spread apart.” Steve was quiet, expecting him to continue. Peter focused in on another sense and listened. “Boss Lady is telling her goons to make sure everyone is tied at their hands and feet. She wants no mistakes.” He focused. “I think… I think I can hear people outside, too.” He gave Steve a hopeful look. “I think the police are here.” The hope died instantly. “They can’t come in here. It’s too risky.” </p>
<p>Steve nodded in agreement. “And what makes it too risky?” </p>
<p>Peter looked around again and growled in frustration. “It would be impossible to get to the hostages without other ones being threatened. That’s why they’re spreading us out.” </p>
<p>“Agreed,” Steve told him. “Although, I doubt the police are the ones to worry about. They’ll secure the scene, but I think our hosts are far more worried about our friends trying to bust in here.” </p>
<p>“And they could never get to us all at once,” Peter added, picturing the Avengers attempting a rescue. </p>
<p>“Bingo.” Steve took a deep breath. “I hate to say this, but these people were smart. They clearly have a plan here. We just have to trust the team to make a plan of their own and get us out.” He studied Peter again. “And no good can come out of us trying anything, either. If I break out, there will be questions. Questions that I cannot answer. And you? If you bust out, they could kill some of your classmates before you ever get a chance to help them all. We need to wait this out, Peter. Do you understand?” </p>
<p>Peter swallowed nervously. “Yes, sir.” Captain America was seriously intimidating when he wanted to be. </p>
<p>The older man softened his features. “Good. Now… let’s address when the past gets mixed up in the present. Do you know what triggers it?” </p>
<p>Peter closed his eyes, feeling pathetic. “I mean… I don’t know. It just… happens?” </p>
<p>It was quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry, son. I had no idea it was that bad.” Steve lifted his bound hands to his face and rubbed at his eyes. “I never should’ve agreed to bring you here. I’m sorry. Those battle holograms couldn’t have helped.” </p>
<p>Peter thought for a moment. “Actually… that wasn’t too bad.” Steve gave him a surprised look, and Peter continued. “It was kinda nice to see what happened from another point of view, honestly.” He shrugged. “I just wish… I just wish we could… you know, be more… accurate about it all.” It was challenging to find a nice way to say, <em> “We shouldn’t have to lie.”  </em></p>
<p>“I understand,” Steve told him. “It’s not easy.” </p>
<p>Peter swallowed hard, forcing himself not to cry. He would NOT let himself cry. He kept his voice just barely above a whisper, not wanting to be heard. “But… do you understand, sir? Can you understand? I literally woke up 5 years in the future, and I can’t even talk to anyone about how it actually happened.”</p>
<p>Steve smiled gently and quirked an eyebrow at him. “Try waking up 70 years in the future.” </p>
<p>Peter lowered his head at that. Of course, Steve knows better than anyone what it is like to fell out of place and in the wrong time. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Peter… I didn’t mean for it to come off sounding like a competition. 5 years is a long time, and your circumstances are different.” The older man shook his head sadly, “It’s not easy living in this world, son. I’m sorry for all you’ve had to go through. It’s far more than anyone your age should have to deal with.” Steve gently used his shoulder to nudge the young man next to him. Peter looked up at him, his eyes sad. “You can talk to me, Queens. I’m old and enjoy the company.” </p>
<p>That made Peter smile a little. He enjoyed the older man’s company as well. “Thanks, Grandcap,” he told him quietly. </p>
<p>After that, they sat quietly for a bit, each one trying to shift into a more comfortable position. They kept their eyes on the woman and her team of armed misfits. Most weapons looked pretty straight forward: handguns and a few semi-automatics… a taser here and there. And yet, Peter was sure that he caught sight of different weapons earlier. They still carried bags. He couldn’t be sure, but he suspected that they had something far more dangerous up their sleeves. </p>
<p>His senses flared as the Boss Lady stepped back towards them with Ox nearby. “Comfortable?” She teased. </p>
<p>The question set off some kind of snarky reflex for Peter, the kind he uses when he hides his nerves behind Spider-Man’s quips. “Very cozy,” he told her, adjusting his bound hands a little. “I guess you’re really going for that 5-star rating, huh?” </p>
<p>Her mouth quirked into an amused grin. “I see someone is feeling better.” She knelt down in front of him so that she could poke at the cut on his head. “That’s the thing with head wounds. The smallest little inconvenience can make the most trouble… it just gets messy.” Her hand fell to his shoulder as she used her thumb to scrape at some dried blood on the collar of his shirt. </p>
<p>Peter hadn’t even noticed that the blood had made its way to his clothes. However, he somehow felt like her words weren’t solely related to the cut on his head. He had a feeling that she was, in fact, calling him an “inconvenience.” The hint of warning in her tone let him know that it would get even messier if he caused even a hint of trouble for her. He suspected the same thing was meant for Steve. </p>
<p>His suspicions were confirmed when she suddenly gripped his chin and forced him to look at her. “But you won’t make any trouble for me, will you?” Peter frowned as she started to caress his cheek. “Are you going to be a good boy?” she asked. </p>
<p>Peter’s mouth went dry as he stared into her cold, green eyes. He simply nodded his head at first. </p>
<p>“Use your words, little boy, Will you be good?” She squeezed his face roughly as she awaited his response. </p>
<p>Peter glanced over to Steve, noticing that the man seemed to be holding back a few biting words of his own, if the clenched jaw and tight lips were any indicator. He lifted his eyes back to the Boss Lady. “I won’ be ‘ny tr’uble,” Peter muttered out. It wasn’t easy with the crazy woman squeezing his face so tightly. </p>
<p>She feigned a sweet smile. “Good.” She released his face and gave his cheek a small slap as she stood back to her full height. “Then I expect no more smart remarks out of you.” </p>
<p>As she took a step towards Steve, Peter caught a glimpse of his best friend. Ned looked pale and anxious, and Peter was quite sure that his friend was shivering with nerves. He did his best to offer him a reassuring smile before turning his head to see what was happening with Steve. </p>
<p>Boss Lady had grabbed Steve’s phone back from Ox, and she currently seemed to be looking for his contacts. “Now then… Tony Stark’s number better be in here, old man.” She glared at him. “If it’s not, I WILL kill you.” She scrolled around for a bit and then said, “Here we are… let’s see…” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. </p>
<p>Oh she had definitely found the contact list, no doubt about that. </p>
<p>“Banner… Barton… Bucky… “ She scrolled. “Lang… Maximoff… Rhodes… Stark… Wilson…” She clicked her tongue. “My oh my… you sure have a lot of Avengers in your phone, Gramps.” She studied him, looking even more suspicious. “Who the hell are you?” </p>
<p>Peter thought the mere fact that Bucky Barnes was the only contact listed by nickname instead of by last name could be a pretty big hint. And yet, she (fortunately) still seemed clueless. </p>
<p>The older man cleared his throat and prepared his answer. He wasn’t going to risk Peter’s safety again by dodging her question. “I’m Steve. I’ve known the Stark family for years. I’ve supported the Avengers since they went on their very first mission. When Tony wanted to build this museum to commemorate the events of the Infinity War, he asked me to act as tour guide. Very few people know the team like I do.” </p>
<p>Peter felt a cold sweat break out and trickle down his back as he sat there… in front of the display for Captain America… as Steve Rogers was literally holding very little information back about who he was. <em> “I’m gonna die,” </em> Peter thought. <em> “Again.”  </em></p>
<p>“Just Steve?” She queried. </p>
<p>Steve swallowed nervously, and Peter closed his eyes and held his breath. If he was forced to give his last name, then it was game over. </p>
<p>“Well… just… Steve the tour guide, mam” He tried, seeming to try to make himself sound smaller and appear more helpless. What harm could an old man do anyway, right?</p>
<p>“Hm… Well, Steve the tour guide. I want answers. I planned to call Stark, but… perhaps I should try one of these other numbers?”</p>
<p>“Tony…” Steve suggested. “Uh… I would call Tony Stark.” </p>
<p>She smiled at him again, her green eyes twinkling dangerously. “You’re probably right. After all, I have his lifelong old friend and his.,.” She eyed Peter again. “... just what are you to him anyway, boy? Intern? Son?” She licked her lips. “His play thing?” </p>
<p>Peter flinched at the implication of the last suggestion. This woman oozed danger. She expected an answer, so he followed Steve’s example and went with the most honest one. “I’m… uh… I guess you could say I’m family. Just… not by blood.” </p>
<p>She seemed pleased by the answer. “Well, there we have it. A family friend and family member.” She smiled at her team. “This really is going to be my lucky day. I may just get what I want after all.” Without wasting anymore time, she pressed on Tony’s number and let it ring through the speaker so that everyone could hear. </p>
<p><em> “Oh god,” </em> Peter thought. <em> “Please don’t answer as if you think it’s Cap.” </em>He had this sick feeling that his mentor might answer with one of the nicknames reserved specifically for Captain America. These people did not need any more clues about who the older man truly was. </p>
<p>Soon there was an audible click as the phone was answered. Peter’s heart skipped a few beats as he waited to hear Mr. Stark’s voice. <em>“Steve?” </em></p>
<p><em> “Thank god. He must know what’s happening. He would never answer the phone without a lame nickname unless he suspected it wasn’t really Cap calling,” </em>Peter thought. He caught Steve looking equally relieved out of the corner of his eye. </p>
<p>“Hello, Stark. Sorry to disappoint you, but your buddy is a little tied up right now,” Boss Lady cackled cruelly. </p>
<p><em>“You’re kidding, right? Was that line supposed to be clever?”</em> There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. <em>“Let me save you some time, sweetheart. I know you broke into our museum. I know you have hostages. Let’s skip the monologue and get to the part where you tell me who you are and what the hell you want so we can get everyone home.” </em></p>
<p>Boss Lady didn’t like that at all. “You don’t seem to realize the gravity of the situation, Stark. If you did, you wouldn’t be so quick to tell me what to do.” </p>
<p>
  <em>“I understand just fine. I’ve been down this road before. You’re not the first person to want something from me, lady. I’m just trying to get to the part that includes real answers. How about we start with a name… yours preferably.” </em>
</p>
<p>“DON’T act like this will be predictable for you, Stark! You have no idea what’s coming for you.” </p>
<p>Tony practically growled on the other end of the phone. <em>“So enlighten me… seriously, we’re dancing around in circles. I’m dying to know.” </em></p>
<p>“You’ll know me quite well, I think,” She said after a moment. “I was on the verge of releasing a ground-breaking technology before the Avengers stepped in and ruined everything.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I still didn’t hear a name…”</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, come on… Surely, the great Tony Stark can guess.”</p>
<p>Tony cursed on the other end.<em> “... and here comes the monologue no one asked for.” </em></p>
<p>“Shut up!” Boss Lady growled. “You know me… you ALL know me.”</p>
<p>Peter and Steve shared a quick look. Neither one had a clue who this crazy woman was. </p>
<p>She continued. “I was going to help people… take away all of their pain. No more grief over lost loved ones. All the pain… forgotten!” She began pacing back and forth. “All they needed to do was download my app!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re that woman that wanted to erase people’s memory with her tech, aren’t you?”</em>
</p>
<p>“There was a plan! We had a plan, and you ruined it! You people destroyed my name and my life’s work!” She cried. </p>
<p>
  <em>“I gotta be honest with you… I’m having a little trouble with names today. It was like a holiday or something, right?” </em>
</p>
<p>Boss Lady was not amused. Her cheeks flushed red and her green eyes were full of fury. “Valentine! My name is Grace Valentine! Don’t you people even have the decency to know whose life you’re ruining?!” </p>
<p>
  <em>“Valentine! That’s the one. Listen, Grace… your tech was dangerous. We spoke out against it, and your idea didn’t go through. These things happen. Why don’t you let those people go and come by Stark Industries some time? I’m sure we can help you come up with something better.” </em>
</p>
<p>Grace shook her head wildly. “I’m sure you would love for it to be that easy. As if I’m going to walk my ideas into your company!” She sighed. “Besides, this isn’t just about how you ruined my work! You ruined so many lives with your arrogance and heroics! Did it ever occur to you to give the people a choice? Maybe they didn’t want people disappearing and reappearing without warning! Maybe there were better ways to move on, but, no… leave it to the Avengers to decide what is best for the people!” </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not following you, Grace. If you don’t want tech, what do you want? Good, old-fashioned revenge? Fine… come and get me. Leave those people alone. I’ll send you an address and leave my door unlocked. I’ve got a bad habit of doing things like that with people who hate me. You might recall that little incident with the Mandarin?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Grace complained. “Now who’s the one monologuing, Stark?” She paced around, pulling out her gun and holding it in her right hand while the phone was held up in her left. “I’m a woman of science and numbers, Stark. Not so different from you. My issue is with heroes that no one asked for… doing things we didn’t ask you to do! You claim to be the saviors of this world… hell… you claim to be saviors of the whole damn universe! Well… I don’t buy the story that you assholes are selling. Not one bit! The variables don’t add up!” </p>
<p>
  <em>“Just what is it that you are accusing us of?” </em>
</p>
<p>“LIES!” Grace yelled, hurting Peter’s sensitive ears. </p>
<p>She wasn’t totally wrong. After all, Peter had just been talking to Cap about those lies and how much they bothered him. His senses were dialing up rapidly. Her heightened agitation and the gun in her hand did nothing to calm Peter’s nerves. </p>
<p>Valentine continued. “You people stepped in, saved the day, but your story… The heroics don’t make sense. I want the truth! We all want the truth!” </p>
<p>
  <em>“Grace… This has been a long day, and I’m getting to be an old man. I really need you to be more specific. Just what is it that you think we need to come clean on here?” </em>
</p>
<p>“Where are the Infinity Stones, Stark?” Valentine demanded. </p>
<p><em> “Well, shit!” </em>Peter thought. He didn’t see that coming. </p>
<p><em>“Excuse me?”</em> Tony asked, not even trying to hide his surprise. </p>
<p>“Do you honestly believe that we would fall for the lie about Captain Marvel using the stones to destroy the stones?! What kind of lame bullshit is that? You people are hiding those stones, and we deserve to know what you did with them!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Those cursed stones no longer exist, Grace. That’s the truth! Believe me… we NEVER want to lay eyes on those things ever again. And since they’re gone, we don’t have to see them! We prefer it that way. No one needs that kind of power.” </em>
</p>
<p>“LIES! It’s all lies! You will bring us those stones or else your kid, your senior citizen pal, and all these innocent people will start painting these floors with their blood. Do you understand?!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“No… not really. I can’t bring you something that doesn’t exist!” Tony sounded desperate now. “What is it that you think I can do? Manufacture the most powerful stones to ever exist out of dirt? They’re gone! Finito! Over! I cannot give them to you because it is a literal impossibility.” Tony sighed. “Are you sure you don’t want to make a deal about your tech?” </em>
</p>
<p>“Once I have the stones, my old work won’t matter to us anymore!” Grace told him. She gripped her gun tightly. “Are you refusing to bring me the stones, Stark?” </p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you deaf? I can’t!” </em>
</p>
<p>“Then someone dies!” Grace swung her gun around wildly, looking for a victim. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Woah, No! Let’s talk about this. Maybe we can get you something else?” </em>
</p>
<p>“No! We want those stones! Nothing else matters! Whoever has those stones has the power! You will bring them to me!” </p>
<p>
  <em>“THEY NO LONGER EXIST! What do I need to do to convince you of that?”</em>
</p>
<p>Grace clutched the phone tightly in her hand for a moment. “I’ll make you a deal, Tony. You and your sorry excuse for heroes have one hour to think about telling me the truth. If I don’t get the truth from you at the end of that hour, then someone dies. After that, someone will die every 15 minutes until you give us the stones. We have plenty of hostages, Stark.” She glanced over at Peter. “It’s my understanding that you care a great deal about a couple of them in particular.” She sauntered over to Peter. </p>
<p>
  <em>“You will gain nothing by hurting any of those people!” </em>
</p>
<p>“Perhaps little Petey can help you make the right decision.” She was once again kneeling in front of him. “He promised me to be a very good boy, Stark.” She looked at Peter. “Go on… tell him to make the right choice, boy.” </p>
<p>She was giving him an expectant look, but Peter felt lost for words. He knew that there was no conceivable way to give her the stones. “Um… Mr. Stark?” </p>
<p>He heard his mentor let out a shaky breath over the phone at the sound of his voice. <em>“Pete? Kid, are you alright? How are you and your friends holding up? Has anyone hurt you?” </em></p>
<p>Peter’s head throbbed a little, but he knew better than to mention that right now. Especially since Grace Valentine was giving him a murderous look. “No, sir. We’re alright.” </p>
<p>“But he won’t be alright if he doesn’t behave like a good boy,” Valentine growled, still holding out the phone expectantly. </p>
<p>“She wants the stones, Mr. Stark.” Peter told him. He gulped nervously. They were all so screwed. “Please, Tony… do the right thing…” <em> Save us. </em> “... this won’t end well.” <em> She’s going to kill people.  </em></p>
<p>He really hoped that his mentor understood the hidden message behind those words. </p>
<p>Grace smiled at him. “Such a good boy,” she cooed. She pulled the phone closer to her again and stood up. “You heard the sweet boy, Stark. You have an hour to think things over. And by the way… I’m sure you’ve found some way to spy on us. If that’s the case, you know we have this place secured and the hostages spread out. If anyone, law enforcement or Avenger, tries to get inside, you will only shorten the length of time that you have before the first person dies. Am I clear?”</p>
<p><em>“Crystal,”</em> Tony told her bitterly. <em>“But you should know… if any harm comes to my kid.. Or to my friend… there is nowhere on this earth that you can hide from me.” </em></p>
<p>Grace laughed. “Well then, Mr. Stark. Let the games begin.” She hung up the phone and looked at her team. </p>
<p>They all just smiled at her as if she had just won a victory, and she moved away from Steve and Peter to talk to them and start giving orders for their next move. </p>
<p>Peter leaned his head back on the display case behind him and closed his eyes, feeling defeated. He hated this. The demands were literally impossible. His friends were in mortal danger, and he didn’t even know if Tony could help them. He would need to do something. He had to find a way. His heart was beating wildly. This felt as hopeless as that moment when Thanos was trying to blast them during battle. </p>
<p>“It’ll be alright, Peter.” Steve tried to reassure him. “The team will figure this out.” </p>
<p>Peter shook his head. His senses were fully dialed to eleven now. This situation screamed danger. Peter was stuck with no way to help without exposing his secret and getting some of his friends hurt or killed. He was helpless. Doomed.</p>
<p>Like Titan. </p>
<p>He would die here. He could feel it. </p>
<p>“Peter… please, kid… focus on my voice. You’re on the verge of a panic attack,” Steve tried again. </p>
<p>He wasn’t listening. He promised himself that he wouldn’t cry, but his senses and emotions finally got the better of him. </p>
<p>So they fell. Peter didn’t stop the tears. He let them flow. </p>
<p>He wasn’t Spider-Man. He was just a pathetic kid. </p>
<p>He survived the last time he was fighting here, but he wasn’t convinced he would survive this time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone know Grace Valentine from the Captain Marvel comics? The character lacks any real development, in my opinion. She does get angry about an app she created in the comics. I've altered the character a bit to suit my storyline, and I changed the premise of her app why it's shut down. I know you probably still have questions about her tech and why it would be relevant. Well... you'll see. I have numerous puzzle pieces, and I intend to put them together. I just hope poor Peter can sort through his issues and keep himself together as those pieces come together. Stay tuned! And please don't forget to comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Complete Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers try to understand Grace Valentine's motive, and we get Steve's POV on the hostage situation. </p>
<p>Trigger warnings for violence towards minors and the elderly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for all the delays. Other responsibilities slowed me down. I hope you enjoy!<br/>I tried to put some subtle hints about what could be going on, but I'm trying to maintain as much mystery and suspense as possible. Buckle up and enjoy the ride, friends!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony is fine. He is completely fine. He has everything under control. He isn’t freaking out at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s a lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is one-hundred percent, without a doubt, completely freaking out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tones… you need to pull it together, man,” Rhodes’ voice said, barely audible over the pounding of Tony’s heart. “Peter and Steve need you to stay calm. Focus!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the commanding tone of his best friend’s voice that snapped Tony back into the present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus, he says!” Tony threw his hands in the air in exasperation, pacing back and forth. “There is a god damn crazy woman demanding items that do not exist, Honey Bear! What the hell is there to focus on? This is complete and utter horse shit! It’s a disaster! Nothing makes sense! It was just supposed to be an innocent field trip, and now my kid is being held hostage with his friends while nestled amidst Avengers memorabilia!” He pulled anxiously at his hair. “How did this become my life?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stark, You gotta settle yourself,” Sam Wilson interjected. “Rhodes is right. Freaking out isn’t going to help anything. We need to focus on a solution.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Avengers, who had previously been with the council, were now in a smaller conference room. The woman, whose name was apparently Ms. Roman, insisted they take a moment while the council discussed the situation. Tony could only hope that they would come to their senses and let them do something about the shit show that was unfolding upstate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam, Rhodes, and Banner were all strategically placed around Tony, practically acting as the cage to keep the tiger from busting out of his cage and mauling people to death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Tony. Tony was the tiger in this analogy. He was fiercely protective of his kids, and they needed to make sure he didn’t do something rash. (Mainly, they couldn’t let him rip Ross to shreds. At least not in public. Far too many witnesses). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott, Wanda, and Bucky were standing closer to the door, keeping their eyes and ears open for anyone that might join them in the room. At this point, they were all standing since they were far too on edge to sit down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky was leaning against the wall and frowning, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “I don’t get it. Stark’s right. This doesn’t make sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes suddenly turned to the former Winter Soldier, clearly stunned that he was agreeing with Tony Stark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that even matter right now?” Scott asked in confusion. “Does it need to make sense? Isn’t the real problem that she has dozens of people held hostage… many of whom are children, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony growled in anxious frustration. “Thanks for the newsflash, pissant! We forgot about that part!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony!” Banner scolded, stopping the man from going into another fit. He looked at Scott. “Of course the problem is that she has so many hostages. But if we are going to find a solution, we need to understand her motive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodes frowned. “What the hell does Grace Valentine want with the Infinity Stones?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What Infinity Stones?!” Tony cut in, sounding nearly hysterical. “They don’t exist anymore!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His best friend raised a placating hand. “We all know that, Tony. And yet… that is what she is asking for. We need to understand why! What could she possibly want with them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Power,” Wanda suggested with a shrug. “Isn’t that what she wanted with her technology? Fame and fortune?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banner shook his head. “It has to be more than that. She wouldn’t go through all of this trouble in hopes of fame and fortune. Taking kids hostage doesn’t exactly help with a person’s popularity rating.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded in agreement. “Bruce has a point. She must know this story will hit the news, and it won’t exactly help her gain the approval of the public.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s why she thinks she needs the stones,” Bucky suggested. “She needs the power to make the public fall in line.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Tony shouted. “No, no, no, no, NO! This isn’t about power or fame, but it might be about control.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the same thing as power?” Scott asked in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But maybe it's mind control!” Tony elaborated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky visibly paled. “Excuse me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realization dawned on Bruce’s green face. “Of course! Her technology was meant to erase memories!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that even possible?” Wanda asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I read the reports. The science was there, and it was bad news, to say the least.” Tony explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodes nodded. “She was trying to market it as self-help technology. An app that people could download… a way for them to forget all the painful memories.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To forget what they lost,” Bruce added. “It’s hard to mourn someone if you can’t remember them. Hard to mourn a life before that first snap if you can’t remember how much better things were.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shook his head. “It got pretty bad when the rest of us were dusted, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony scoffed. “That is the biggest understatement of the century.” He swallowed past the lump that was forming in his throat and continued. “Hell, we were no better. We lost… and we didn’t handle it well. We were so caught up in our own sorrows, that we didn’t even realize what that woman was trying to do until it was nearly too late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they hadn’t come to my company for an endorsement, we may not have been able to stop it!” Tony said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky shook his head. “Erasing the memories doesn’t make the pain go away. It’s a whole new level of grief. You know something is missing because there is this huge hole left behind. It just leads to an even deeper level of grief!” He looked up at the others. “I’m glad we stopped it! That can’t happen! Whatever her end goal is, we need to be damn sure that ain’t it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room went quiet for a moment, all of them quite aware that Bucky understood the pain of having memories erased better than anyone else. Of course, Hydra’s methods weren’t entirely successful… but having your brain tampered with is not in anyone’s best interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighed. “But she insisted it’s not about the tech,” he said, trying to work out her motives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wants the truth,” Sam added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, maybe it’s a smear campaign?” Scott suggested. “Get the people to see the Avengers as a bunch of liars!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we haven’t been entirely honest,” Wanda admitted. “Information like that could turn the people against us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what?” Rhodes asked, trying to work it all out. “If she can’t control what people are thinking with her tech, she pulls off this stunt in an attempt to make us look bad? She thinks she can get the stones and prove we lied?” He shook his head. “I don’t know… I find it hard to believe that she wouldn’t plan to try using them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… maybe we just need to tell her that she would kill herself if she tried,” Scott suggested. “Maybe then she’ll be willing to negotiate for something else in exchange for the hostages?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes. “Tried what, Lang?! There are no stones to use or try!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously, Stark!” Scott said, defensively. “Which is why we try to distract her with something else!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?!” Tony shouted. “Seriously, what the hell else do we have to offer this woman? She’s convinced we’re hiding the stones. We need to convince her that we don’t have them!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room fell silent. They were back at square one. They had absolutely nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before another word could be spoken, Bucky cocked his head towards the door as if to listen. Without saying a word, he lifted his eyes to the others and gave them a look to clearly indicate that someone was coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, the door opened and Ross stepped inside with Roman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you have good news,” Tony said, clearly hoping for permission to act. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ross pursed his lips and glared, shooting a glance to Roman. The councilwoman sighed, raising a hand to the table in the room. “Why don’t we all have a seat?” she suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Avengers looked at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we prefer to stand, mam,” Rhodes told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Suit yourselves.” She moved to lean against the table, looking burdened and weary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ross stayed uncharacteristically quiet, keeping his eyes on Roman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was clearly an agreement that she would do the talking, and it looked like the man was anxious for her to begin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Security Council understands why the Avengers have concerns in this situation.” She took a moment to look at the heroes in the room. “However, we still see this as a matter for the police at this time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when it looked like Tony wanted to protest, she lifted up a hand to silence him. “UNLESS… you can give us some reason to indicate that you would be the most qualified individuals to handle this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who could be more qualified to kick criminals out of the Avengers museum than the Avengers themselves?” Tony asked, sounding more than a little annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People who aren’t lying, that’s who!” Ross spoke up, clearly unable to remain quiet a moment longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman shot him a reproving look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had taken the call from Valentine in the main room. The entire Council knew Valentine wanted the Infinity Stones. If Ross’ outburst was any indication, some members believed they might still have them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on a minute,” Sam said. “Don’t tell me you believe that Valentine woman!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ross and Roman shared a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be helpful to hear your side of things,” Roman said. “Is there any reason why the Avengers would still have the Infinity Stones?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re joking, right?” Tony demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ross lifted his eyes towards Bruce, giving the man a look of disgust. “It wouldn’t be the first time that the Avengers chose to keep dangerous things around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell us again, Mr. Stark. What happened to the stones,” Roman insisted, cutting in before Ross could say anything else that might start an unproductive argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shook his head. “I don’t believe this. We’re wasting our time!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce took a step forward. “After acquiring the stones, Tony created a gauntlet so that we could control them ourselves.” Bruce motioned towards his own damaged arm. “I used the gauntlet to bring back everyone to the present. I was fortunate that only my arm was damaged.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ross made a sound under his breath, not bothering to hide that he wished more damage had been done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then?” Roman prompted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then… Thanos realized what was happening and returned for round two, intending to kick our asses and finish us all for good!” Scott answered, earning a warning look from Rhodes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then…” Rhodes amended. “We fought Thanos upon his return. The new gauntlet got passed around as we kept it out of his hands. Danvers joined the fight. As the only one strong enough to wield the stones again, she used the gauntlet to finish off Thanos and his army for good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the stones? What happened after she used them?” Ross insisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is where they had to be careful. This was the lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stones are like needing a diamond to scratch another diamond. Only the stones were strong enough to destroy one another. The power of the stones was used to destroy them for good. They no longer exist,” Banner explained. He just left out the part where 2018 Thanos was the one to actually destroy the stones in this manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Danvers destroyed them when she snapped?” Ross asked, eyeing them in suspicion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well shit. Here is where they really had to sell the lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took a breath and stepped forward, looking Ross in the eyes. “Danvers snapped her fingers and then the stones were gone. That’s it. The. Stones. Are. Gone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, they were keeping the lie as close to the truth as possible. The stones were gone after Carol snapped. They were just returned by Steve to the time and place from whence they came.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ross frowned, looking doubtful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, they’re gone,” Roman stated, as if confirming the inevitable truth. “Therefore, there is nothing for the Avengers to use in negotiations with this woman. We will leave this matter to the authorities.” Roman pushed herself off the table and took a step towards the door, as if the matter was settled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Avengers looked at one another in surprise. Tony was clearly getting ready to lose his shit again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodes once again spoke before his friend made things worse. “Excuse me, but I think that is precisely why we are needed. There is nothing that the authorities can offer to Valentine. She wants to negotiate with us! We are the ones equipped to negotiate an impossible situation like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ross scoffed. “Is that right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Colonel Rhodes, I didn’t say you would have zero involvement.” She gave them a look. “You just won’t take the lead in this situation, and you will not make any moves without express permission from the lead investigators. Since you have confirmed once more that the stones are gone, you will let the authorities take action. You can return to your Tower, where we will ask the police or the FBI to meet with you and guide you through any more phone calls with Grace Valentine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we aren’t allowed to assist upstate at all?” Tony complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you deaf, Stark?” Ross spat. “You can help, but only from a distance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are obviously involved, Mr. Stark, so we can’t ask the Avengers to completely stand back.” Roman took a deep breath. “Think of yourselves as parents whose children have been kidnapped. The parents don’t go storming into a location with guns blazing. They trust the authorities to work with them and bring the children home safely.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I am the only one I trust to bring my kid home safely! You aren’t making any sense to me right now!” Tony argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ross frowned. “All the more reason to keep your distance. You’re too close to this.” He eyed him carefully. “Just who is this kid to you, anyway?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your damn business!” Tony snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” Roman said. “You men are ridiculous! Let’s focus on ending this situation and then you </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentlemen</span>
  </em>
  <span> can work out your issues another time!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to Tony, offering him a sympathetic look. Tony couldn’t help but to once again feel like she reminded him of someone else. “I realize this is stressful for you, Mr. Stark. You aren’t a prisoner here. Go home with your friends. Work with the proper authorities and only use your resources to assist with their permission. We can always reevaluate the need for the involvement of this team as things continue to unfold. For now, it’s better not to let this escalate into a dangerous fight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony wanted to argue, but he knew it wouldn’t get them anywhere. From the Tower, he could discreetly use FRIDAY and perhaps his new EDITH tech to do something. Anything was better than staying here and arguing with the Security Council any further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “Fine. We’ll agree to those terms. For now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “That’s all we’re asking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be watching you all,” Ross added. “Choose your actions wisely. It’d be a real shame to impact the official vote by doing something foolish.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Ross and Roman left, presumably to rejoin their peers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we waiting for?” Bucky demanded. “Let’s get out of this joint. We have friends that need saving, and we can’t do it from here.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Steve attempted to stretch his weary muscles. Having his hands and feet secured while sitting on a hard surface was not at all easy on his older body, not even the remnants of the serum could spare him from the muscle aches and discomfort from the lack of circulation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, glancing at the young man next to him. Fortunately, Peter had managed to settle. The kid was simply sitting quietly now, looking around the room and attempting to locate his friends and make sure they were alright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt pooled in Steve’s gut. He felt like he somehow should’ve stopped this. He should’ve realized that there were people who didn’t belong there. He was a trained soldier. He was supposed to have better observational skills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he returned to his friends in 2023, he thought he could help them in new ways. Especially Tony… he wanted to be a better friend to the man. He wanted to be sure that they had fully made amends. Looking out for Peter was the least that Steve could do, and he felt like he was completely failing that task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The uniform and shield that were encased behind his back just added insult to injury. It was a horrible reminder that he left that part of himself behind when he chose to stay in the branch reality and make a life with Peggy. It wasn’t that he regretted that choice. He just regretted the part where it left him feeling like a useless old man… especially in situations like this. He was supposed to stand up for people in danger, not watch them get hurt and traumatized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Steve,” Peter whispered quietly, breaking the older man from his thoughts. “How much time is left?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure,” he confessed. Without a watch or a clock visible, he couldn’t be sure how much time was left of the hour Grace Valentine gave to Tony. “I don’t think it’s been as long as you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is killing me. I just… I hate that I can’t do anything,” Peter told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it, son. I really do, but we have to trust the team.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded, but said nothing else. Steve studied him for a moment. “Your head,” Steve whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teenager frowned. “What about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s healing,” Steve said, feeling nervous. It’s not that he wanted Peter to be hurt, but the wound was clearly looking much better than it should. The skin was knitting itself back together and the bruising was already showing some green, a color that typically appears days into the healing process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Peter cursed, sending the older man an apologetic look. Steve wasn’t sure if it was for the use of the language or if Peter felt guilty about his healing factor potentially giving them away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked thoughtful for a moment. The young man then set his jaw and took a deep breath, lifting his bound hands up to his head. Steve winced in sympathy as Peter used his fingers to pull at the head wound, allowing fresh blood to flow. Once finished, Peter released a shuddering breath and lowered his hands to wipe the blood onto his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good, Queens?” Steve asked gently, knowing that couldn’t have been an easy thing for the kid to do. It looked pretty painful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter just took some breaths and gave another slight nod. “It’s a much better option than letting them know that I’m enhanced,” he said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Steve nodded. While it had to hurt, it was a smart move. Peter had also managed to smear the fresh blood over the healing bruise. He doubted they would notice the color, at least for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked ahead, noticing that Peter’s best friend was sending a worried look over in their direction. The teacher and bully were distracted, clearly trying to look around at some of the other students, but the girl was looking in their direction as well. The way she looked at Peter made Steve wonder if she knew more about the kid than she let on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve thought about starting up a conversation with Peter about that as a way to pass some more time, but he didn’t get the chance. He saw that Grace Valentine and her cronies were making their way back over to them. Had it already been an hour? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, boys. How are we doing over here?” Grace asked, feigning politeness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve decided to answer before the kid’s mouth had a chance to get the better of him. “We’re just waiting for whatever comes next, mam.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman pushed her dark hair out of her face and rolled her eyes. “Ugh… mam… please, spare me the false pleasantries.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Because you’re doing such a good job of avoiding false pleasantries?” Peter scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shot Peter a look, instantly wishing the kid had kept his mouth shut. Valentine didn’t seem to have any patience for a smart-mouthed teenager. To Peter’s credit, he also looked instantly regretful, as if he hadn’t actually meant to say it out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace was giving the kid a reproachful look. “Um… my bad. It’s a teenager thing. My filter is unreliable. Sarcasm is my default setting. Uh… I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed to study the boy for a moment and then smiled. “An apology. Good. I’d hate for you to break your promise to be good so soon, Peter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve watched as the boy swallowed nervously, sending a subtle glance over to his friends before returning his eyes to the woman. “I’ll be good. Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “You’re forgiven… this time.” She smiled. “Besides, I’m feeling generous at the moment.” She turned her attention to Steve. “Stark and his friends have kept their distance. The police are staying back and don’t seem to have any plans to approach the building at the moment. It gives me some hope that Iron Man can follow orders. He has 20 more minutes, so let’s hope he’s getting me my stones.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her attention to a wall across the room. There was a display of sorts on that wall, showing the six infinity stones. Grace Valentine read the names aloud longingly, “Space, Reality, Power, Mind, Soul, and Time. Things that powerful shouldn’t be hidden away by the Avengers, and soon… they’ll be mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shook his head without really thinking about the action. Grace noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You disagree, old timer?” She asked, expecting an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve cleared his throat, feeling nervous. “I agree that they are powerful. I just don’t believe they’re hidden. I have no reason to believe that they still exist. I’m afraid you will be disappointed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace frowned. “Well… you should definitely be afraid if I am disappointed. You all should be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to study the room for a moment. She looked at the stocky man who took Steve’s phone. “Who should it be, Erik? Who dies first?” Grace asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve heard Peter’s sharp intake of breath in response to her question. The stocky man, Erik, smiled cruelly. “Oh, I think you should definitely take out one of the kids first. That should send a pretty strong message.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace laughed as if the man had just told a hilarious joke instead of suggesting something horrifying. “Oh… I do love the way you think.” Her eyes landed on Peter once again. Steve hated the way she looked at the kid. It was so predatory. Dangerous. Like she wanted to devour the kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve fought to keep his composure as the evil woman knelt down in front of Peter. She lifted her hand to push Peter’s hair out of his face. Steve felt his blood pressure go up. Whatever was about to happen, it was definitely not going to be something Peter would like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Petey, you’ve been trying to be such a good boy.” She was stroking Peter’s hair now, as if she was stroking a pet. She gave him a sick smile. “As a reward, I think I should let you choose. Which of your friends should die first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve felt his heart skip multiple beats. Not good. Not good at all. That can’t happen. She can’t make Peter pick. If something happens to one of his friends, Peter would never forgive himself… especially if he was forced to choose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the tears threatening to fall from the kid’s eyes as soon as Grace asked the question, but Peter fought to keep his composure. “I… uh… I… please, I c-can’t choose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace stopped stroking Peter’s hair, and she instead grabbed a handful in her fist and pulled so that Peter was looking into her face. Her eyes were cold. Serious and deadly. “You promised to be good, Petey. I told you to choose. I won’t tell you again. If you don’t choose one, then I will kill two. Understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was shaking now, sending a sideways glance over to Steve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was Captain America. He needed to do something. Peter was literally looking to him for some kind of help. He took a breath, wanting to stop this before it went any further. “He picks me,” Steve told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes went impossibly wide and his mouth dropped open in shock as he was clearly getting ready to protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace just burst out laughing. It was a manic sound, something similar to a witch cackling in a Halloween movie. “You?!” She laughed again. “You already have one foot in the grave? What fun is it to kill you?!” She and her gang all started laughing again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik chuckled cruelly. “Sorry, Katniss,” he taunted Steve. “You don’t get to volunteer as tribute in this game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace laughed some more, wiping tears from her eyes due to laughing so hard. She really was nuts! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it!” Steve tried again. “I’m Tony’s friend. It will send the message you want… loud and clear.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It will piss them off enough to get their asses here to kill you faster,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. He wasn’t afraid to die. He lived more years than any man had a right to live. He wanted nothing more than to spare Peter and his friends the pain. He could at least protect them by taking this bullet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Peter protested. “Please… Mr. Stark will get you what you want!” This time Peter couldn’t keep the tears at bay. They slid down his cheeks freely. “No one has to die today! Please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw!” Grace was putting her fingers through Peter’s hair again. “You are so adorable when you beg, Peter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s blood boiled. Peter didn’t deserve to be taunted like this. He was a good kid. A strong kid. Strong enough to hide his real strength in an attempt to keep secrets. He was willing to sacrifice so much for the people he cared about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, Steve’s boiling blood turned to ice. Willing to sacrifice. Being forced to choose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, please no,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to choose?” Peter asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace lifted an eyebrow at him in curiosity. “You know I do,” she confirmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter…” Steve warned, desperately trying to stop what he knew was coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter swallowed his tears, and Steve saw the precise moment when the kid switched into hero mode. “Then I’ll choose… I choose me. If you want me to choose so badly, then you’ll need to kill me first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve cursed internally. If Grace Valentine didn’t kill Steve, then Tony Stark surely would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Steve Rogers had just allowed Peter Parker to offer up himself as the sacrificial lamb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow things just always seemed to go from bad to <strike>worse</strike> complete disaster. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like cliffhangers. <br/>Sorry!<br/>I'll do my best to get the next chapter out soon. <br/>Do you think she will hurt Peter or Steve?<br/>Will the Avengers arrive in time? Or will someone else be put at risk?<br/>What does Valentine really want with the Infinity Stones? <br/>Stay tuned if you want to find out :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. There Will Be Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Valentine seeks to ensure that her demands are met, the violence escalates and the hostages are in more danger than ever before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings: Violence towards minors and the elderly. Threats of Violence. People being threatened with guns and held at gunpoint. Minor Character Death. Mentions of blood. Cursing. Flashbacks. </p>
<p>Basically... there's a lot of violence, so proceed at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>*Please read the Trigger</strong> <strong>Warnings in the notes listed above this chapter*</strong></p>
<p>It was highly possible that Peter hadn’t thoroughly thought this situation through. </p>
<p>If the look Grace Valentine was giving him was any indication, he most definitely hadn’t thought this through. </p>
<p>He had a moment where his mind took him to another time and place. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Hey! Hey, come on! You gonna shoot at someone, shoot at me!” A pause.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Herman Shultz studies him a moment and then, “A’ight.” A gun is aimed in his direction and then everything goes to shit as Peter impulsively chases the bad guys down and nearly gets drowned in a lake. But Mr. Stark saved him.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Could Mr. Stark save him this time, though? What had Peter gotten himself into? Maybe he could blame Captain America for being the first to volunteer. Who was Peter kidding? He didn’t need Steve to set the example of self-sacrifice. The lack of self-preservation skills was probably something that Mr. Stark would print on Peter’s tombstone. </p>
<p>Peter was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by an unexpected sound. </p>
<p>Laughter. </p>
<p>Valentine was laughing again. What the hell did she find so funny about this situation? Wasn’t she pissed off a moment ago?</p>
<p>Peter turned his confused eyes towards Steve. The older man was frowning at the woman, looking as unnerved as Peter. This woman was seriously unhinged, and that was something that wouldn’t bode well for any of them. </p>
<p>The crazy woman stood to her full height and scrubbed a hand over her face before turning her attention back to Peter. “Do you think this is some kind of joke? Have I given you some reason to doubt how serious I am?”</p>
<p>Peter shrugged and glared at her. “I’m not the one laughing, and I meant what I said. I will always choose myself before offering someone else up for the slaughter.” </p>
<p>Grace laughed again, but this time it held no mirth. She shook her head at him. “You clearly are close to Stark. It seems his hero complex has rubbed off on you.” </p>
<p>Peter swallowed, clenching his jaw shut before saying anything he might regret. All the fear and terror from earlier were now melting into rage. Peter hated this woman. He wanted to stop this. </p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at him. “I told you… you pick one or I kill two.” She took a few steps backwards, not taking her eyes off of Peter as she moved. She smirked, an evil look glittering in her eyes. This was a game to her. She was enjoying this. </p>
<p>Peter clenched his hands into fists, desperately wanting to break free and slap the look right off her face. May always told him never to hit a woman, but Grace Valentine wasn’t just a woman. She was a monster. </p>
<p>“Maybe I need to narrow it down for you, Petey.” She pulled her weapon from her waistband and pointed it towards Mr. Harrington, Ned, Flash, and MJ. “Which one of them gets to go first?” She gave Peter a serious look, sending him a silent challenge to see if he would dare to defy her again.</p>
<p>Peter continued to clench his jaw and fists, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“You can’t ask him to do this,” Steve spoke up, the older man’s voice sounding far more nervous than Peter was used to hearing. Since when did Captain America get nervous?</p>
<p>“Shut up, old timer!” Erik snapped. “One more word, and I’ll seal your lips shut for good!” </p>
<p>Grace quirked an eyebrow at her companion, giving him a look of silent approval at the threat.</p>
<p>Peter couldn’t believe this. Were they all evil? He looked around the room. All of Valentine’s people seemed to be enjoying the display. Peter’s heart sank into his stomach. How is it that people could be so cruel? She wanted to kill someone… kids, actually! She wanted Peter to pick a classmate for her to murder in cold blood!</p>
<p>“Peter!” Grace snapped, pulling the teenager from his dark thoughts. “If you don’t give me an answer, I’ll pick two of them and I’ll make the kill shots hurt. Do you understand?!” </p>
<p>Peter’s heart sped up. The earlier terror creeping back in. He couldn’t pick Ned (he was his best friend). He couldn’t pick MJ (not when he was secretly falling for her). He couldn’t even pick Flash (no matter how much the bully hurt him over the years). </p>
<p>Mr. Harrington’s voice broke the tense silence. “Peter… you know what you need to do.” </p>
<p>Peter locked eyes with his teacher. It was clear that the man wanted to be the one picked. Mr. Harrington looked wrecked, no doubt feeling guilty for walking his students into this mess. He wanted to be the one to take the bullet for his students. </p>
<p>“It needs to be a kid!” Erik spat out, seeming to read the situation for what it was. </p>
<p>Peter swallowed nervously. “I… uh…”</p>
<p>He was cut off by Flash. “Parker! Listen man, I’m sorry for everything that I’ve ever done to you! All these years, I was just jealous! I… I c-can’t die! Not again… not after being blipped!” </p>
<p>Peter blinked at the bully. Did Flash seriously think that he was about to be picked?</p>
<p>“Do what you need to do, Peter,” MJ said, looking stoic. </p>
<p>“I’ll forgive you, man!” Ned spoke up next. “It can’t be two! Just pick me… it’s okay.” </p>
<p>Tears were building up behind Peter’s eyes again. He couldn’t be the reason one of them died. Not when his friends were trying so hard to be brave. </p>
<p>It was MJ’s words that had Peter’s wrists itching. What he needed to do was bust out and stop this! Steve must have been reading his mind because he suddenly whispered quietly, “Trust the team! Don’t reveal anything!”</p>
<p>“I…” Peter was trying to say something, but no words came out. What the hell was he supposed to say? He literally could not make himself choose. </p>
<p>Grace sighed, turning her head to study the three students who were quaking in fear next to their teacher. “What do we have here? It seems, Peter, that you have two friends and a foe to choose from… if their words to you are any indication.” She turned her eyes back to Peter. “Seems to me the choice should be simple.” She scowled. “Or are you still trying to be a hero?” </p>
<p>She had no idea what weight those words held. Was he still trying to be a hero?</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “I just wanted to be like you,” Peter told his mentor.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> “And I wanted you to be better,” the man replied in disappointment.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The memory swirled in Peter’s head as he once again felt that same sense of complete and utter failure. The world didn’t need a useless hero like Spider-Man. They needed real heroes. Peter still wasn’t good enough, and now one of his friends would die because of it. </p>
<p>“Times up, Peter!” Grace scolded. “You’ve made it obvious that you want me to kill two.” She gave him a smile that sent chills down his spine. “And for being such a little sissy about all of this, I’m going to take out your two friends. That should teach you to take me more seriously.” </p>
<p>Ned and MJ visibly paled, but seemed to do their best to keep up a brave front. </p>
<p>“No!” Peter pleaded. “The Avengers! If they have what you want, will you leave them alone? Please! No one has to die!” </p>
<p>Valentine sauntered back over to Peter, still holding her gun in her hands. She once again knelt down in front of him. This time she used her weapon to push the hair out of Peter’s face. “It’s true. No one has to die. If Tony Stark comes through and meets my demands, then maybe… just maybe… your friends will have a chance.” </p>
<p>She pushed herself back into a standing position, putting out a hand to Erik. “Why don’t we give Iron Man a call, hm? Let’s just see if your little friends get to live or die.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>The ride back to the Tower was tense. FRIDAY gave Tony a play by play of the situation as they all made it back in record time, practically running to their command center. </p>
<p>Pepper greeted them the moment they all entered, begging Tony for more information on what was happening. The News was reporting on the hostage situation at the Museum, but very little was known by the police or reporters on the scene. </p>
<p>He filled her in quickly as they walked. “Where’s Morgan?” he asked her suddenly, feeling the need for reassurance that at least one of his kids was safe. </p>
<p>“She’s with May. Happy picked her up when we heard the news. They’re upstairs in the penthouse,” Pepper told him. </p>
<p>Of course! Tony took a moment to note that he would need to thank Happy later. It was important to have Peter’s aunt close in this situation so that they could keep her informed. </p>
<p>“So… what’s the plan?” Pepper asked. </p>
<p>Rhodes answered from behind. “We were strategizing on the way back, but we definitely don’t have any great solutions. How can we give this woman something that doesn’t exist?” </p>
<p>Pepper frowned nervously. “What about the police? Have we reached out to the authorities on the scene?” </p>
<p>This is why Tony loved this woman. She always managed to keep herself calm in situations like this and think logically. “Uh... actually, hun. We dodged their calls for the most part. We told them we’d get back to them once we had more information. I think they’re probably sending someone to us.” </p>
<p>They entered the command center and Tony paused once inside to look at his wife. She knew exactly what he was thinking. “You want me to take the lead with law enforcement and the press.” It was a statement and not a question. </p>
<p>“You know me so well,” he told her, managing a weak smile. “I trust you, Pep. No one handles law enforcement and reporters quite like you do.” </p>
<p>She nodded and returned the sad smile. “I’ve got your back, Tony. You just have to keep me in the loop.” She glanced over at Rhodes, knowing he was more likely to be the one to keep her informed while Tony was distracted. </p>
<p>“We’ll keep a line open with you at all times,” Rhodes assured her. </p>
<p>“When someone arrives, they’ll want to speak with you. I’ll do my best to keep them out of here and in one of the conference rooms,” Pepper informed him. </p>
<p>The group was moving again. By now, everyone who was at the meeting with the Security Council was in the room together, pulling up holograms and doing what they could to keep their eyes on the situation inside the museum. </p>
<p>They were quickly running out of time, and it was clear that Grace Valentine enjoyed toying with Peter and Steve, but mostly Peter. </p>
<p>“FRIDAY, why don’t we have audio?” Tony demanded.</p>
<p>“In the State of New York, it is illegal to record what someone is saying without their consent.” FRIDAY answered. “The security cameras at the museum are picture only, Boss.” </p>
<p>Tony growled in frustration. “Why are we so apt to follow the rules these days?” </p>
<p>“We aren’t above the law, Stark,” Sam Wilson remarked. “I’m pretty sure the Accords have made that abundantly clear.” </p>
<p>Rhodes shot the man a look. “Not helping, Sam.” </p>
<p>The Falcon shrugged. </p>
<p>“I can help read lips,” Bucky offered. “It’s actually one of the more useful skills that I picked up over the years.” </p>
<p>“That’s handy,” Scott commented, eyes suddenly going wide. “That wasn’t meant to be a joke about how you only have one hand. I just meant it like, you know, how it’s useful” </p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes. “Chill, TicTac. We ain’t exactly worried about whether or not you’re making bad jokes right now.” </p>
<p>Scott frowned. “I don’t… uh… I don’t make bad jokes.” He looked at Bruce. “Do I?” </p>
<p>The large, green man simply shrugged. </p>
<p>“What is she doing now?” Wanda asked, scowling at the woman as she talked forcefully to Peter. </p>
<p>Tony shook his head. “We need to get him out of there.” </p>
<p>Bucky studied the screen. “You’re not wrong, Stark. She’s demanding that Peter pick who dies… or she’ll kill two.”</p>
<p>“What do we do?” Tony complained. “We are almost out of time. We need something! Otherwise, she’s going to kill someone!” </p>
<p>“I hate to break it to you, but both Peter and Steve have volunteered to take that bullet.” Bucky informed him, looking worriedly at the screen. </p>
<p>“Oh god,” Tony breathed out, slamming himself into a nearby chair and scrubbing his hands over his face in horror. </p>
<p>Pepper rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Bucky’s frown deepened. “She’s not accepting. She still wants the kid to pick someone else.” </p>
<p>“She wants the truth, right?” Bruce asked. “She didn’t say we needed to give her the stones in an hour. She told us that we had an hour to decide if we were going to tell her the truth.” </p>
<p>Rhodes frowned. “Yeah, but then she said she’d kill someone every 15 minutes after that until she had the stones.” </p>
<p>“Still… it might buy us some time,” Sam added. </p>
<p>“What? What is going to buy us time?” Tony demanded, sounding more than a little panicked. “Would someone like to clue me in?” </p>
<p>A voice from the door interrupted before anyone could answer. “That’s what I’d like to know,” Clint Barton said, stepping into the room. “Why is it that every single time I try to retire with my family, it all goes to shit?” </p>
<p>“Clint,” Wanda said, sounding relieved to see her friend. “How did you get here so quickly?”</p>
<p>The man shrugged one shoulder. “I still have friends in high places.” He looked at Tony. “Let’s get right to the point. I can guess most of what’s happening here. Hostage situation at the museum. Cap and the kid are inside. What are the demands?” </p>
<p>Everyone looked at each other for a moment. It was Scott who answered, seeming to be uncomfortable with the awkward silence. “They want the stones,” Scott told him. </p>
<p>Clint blanched. “The stones? What stones? You can’t possibly mean the Infinity Stones because they’re gone.” </p>
<p>“And that…” Tony spoke up. “... is precisely the problem.” </p>
<p>“They think we have them?” Clint asked in confusion. </p>
<p>“The woman in charge thinks we lied about them being destroyed after Carol snapped,” Rhodes explained. </p>
<p>Clint sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Well, shit. She’s not totally wrong.” Clint was quiet for a moment before giving them a warning look. “I’m not going back in time for those things again! I will NOT deal with that a second time!” His warning was venomous. They all still felt the weight of Natasha’s death. </p>
<p>Pepper paled. “Is that option even on the table? I’m with Clint. I don’t think that is the answer.” </p>
<p>Bruce shook his head. “Hell, no. We can’t mess with the timeline again. We need something else.” </p>
<p>“Make it quick.” Bucky commented. “The kid didn’t pick the first person to die, so Valentine wants to take out his two friends unless we come through.” </p>
<p>“Damn it!” Tony yelled. “What do we do? Someone give me something!”</p>
<p>“Tell her she can have them!” Scott offered, making it sound as if it was a genius suggestion. </p>
<p>Tony’s jaw dropped. “I’m sorry… are you really suggesting that we offer to give this woman something we don’t have?” </p>
<p>“Obviously, we can’t give her the real thing!” Scott said defensively. “We just make her think she’s getting them. It’s like Big Green said, she wants the truth right now. So… we give her what she ‘thinks’ is true.” </p>
<p>Tony shook his head. “It’s risky.” </p>
<p>“It’s all we’ve got,” Sam added. </p>
<p>“She’s calling,” Bucky warned. </p>
<p>Tony’s phone rang, making him curse. He let it ring. “So… we give her what she wants… without <em> actually </em> giving her what she wants? Is that our play?” His voice was full of anxiety, clearly wanting a better plan. </p>
<p>“Are we allowed to fight our way in?” Clint asked. </p>
<p>Wanda frowned. “Ross got in the way. We weren’t able to make progress with the Council. They’ve grounded us.” </p>
<p>“Then I guess you better answer that call, Stark,” Clint frowned. </p>
<p>Tony swore under his breath once more before answering the call. “This is Stark.” </p>
<p><em> “It took you long enough to answer my call, Iron Man,” </em>Grace Valentine’s cold voice said sharply through the phone. </p>
<p>“My apologies,” Tony answered tersely. “We’re just busy trying to follow your orders over here.” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Are you? It’s not wise to lie to me.”  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m not lying to you, Grace!” Tony said, clutching the phone tightly, wishing his hand were actually tightly wrapped around this insane woman’s throat instead of his phone. “We want to give you what you’re asking for.”</p>
<p><em> “Do you?” </em> her voice sounded surprised. <em> “I’m sure sweet Peter will be pleased to hear that. He and I had a little disagreement. I’m afraid the consequences of your noncompliance will come at a higher cost, Stark. You see, Peter didn’t listen to me when I told him to pick who dies. If he couldn’t pick one, I warned him that I would kill two instead. He failed to pick, so now he’ll lose two friends if you don’t come through on your end.”  </em></p>
<p>“That’s a lot of pressure to put on a kid, Grace. You’re bargaining with me. Leave the kid out of it!” Tony told her, not bothering to hide a threatening tone. </p>
<p><em> “Don’t blame me, Tony. I’m not the one who brought him into this, after all. You put him in the middle… making your affection for the boy so very obvious for us with your sweet dedication. He’s an important part of our little game now. How traumatic this situation is for him is really up to you,” </em>She chuckled cruelly on the other end of the phone. </p>
<p>Clint looked at Wanda and whispered. “Who the hell is this psychotic bitch?”</p>
<p>“I’ll explain later,” Wanda replied, shushing him. </p>
<p>“You said we had an hour to get you the truth. That’s what we can give you,” Tony offered. </p>
<p><em> “I’m listening,” </em>Grace said, sounding impatient. </p>
<p>“The Infinity Stones are clearly dangerous. You saw what happened… what they’re capable of doing. We couldn’t risk it. They’re hidden, but…” Tony looked up at the others. Rhodes gave him an encouraging nod. “... but we can get them for you. We just need a little more time.” </p>
<p>Valentine chuckled gleefully on the other end of the phone. Her voice sounded triumphant when she spoke again. <em> “I knew you and that pretentious group of so-called heroes were full of shit! I just knew it! You will bring us the Infinity Stones! Every 15 minutes that we have to wait, I will make sure blood spills. Are we clear? You will bring them to me!”  </em></p>
<p>“You see,” Tony said, attempting to sound confident. “There’s the problem, Ms. Valentine. Your first call interrupted our meeting about the Accords. So… we’re still restricted in our actions. We’ve been told to stay out of this and let the authorities handle it. We’re going to need time to coordinate with them and find a way to safely get you what you want.” </p>
<p>
  <em> “You’ve got to be kidding! I’m not exactly a patient woman, and you are in no position to tell me how this is going to work!”  </em>
</p>
<p>They all tensed as she raised her gun and stepped towards Peter’s friends on the security feed they were watching.</p>
<p>
  <em> “You will bring me the stones! I’m not afraid to kill them, Stark! Don’t think that I won’t do it!”  </em>
</p>
<p>Tony could hear Peter’s protests through the phone, and the sound of it broke his heart. “I never said that we weren’t going to give you the stones!” he said frantically. “We just need more than 15 minutes!”  </p>
<p>They watched on the security feed as Grace frowned and clutched her weapon, her finger placed dangerously over the trigger. Her gun was pointed at Peter’s best friend. Peter was fidgeting while Steve seemed to be leaning over and saying something. </p>
<p>“Don’t do anything stupid, kid,” Bucky said quietly. </p>
<p>Tony didn’t need further explanation to know that Peter was just about ready to break free and tackle Valentine himself. He couldn’t risk that. “We are cooperating. We will give you what you want. No kids need to die today, Grace!” </p>
<p>They watched her lower her weapon. <em> “How much time are you asking me for, Stark?”  </em></p>
<p>Tony looked at his friends. </p>
<p>“We need at least a couple of hours!” Rhodey whispered. </p>
<p>Sam shook his head. “She’ll never go for that. We’ll be lucky to get twenty minutes.” </p>
<p>Clint stepped forward. “Start high. I’m with Rhodes.” </p>
<p>“It’s going to take a couple of hours. The stones are spread apart. We need to get them, bring them back, and coordinate with the police,” Tony explained. </p>
<p><em> “You must think I’m stupid! No way am I giving you that much time.” </em> She was pacing now. <em> “You can have 20 minutes!”  </em></p>
<p>Sam shot them a look that clearly indicated that he was right. </p>
<p>“An hour and a half,” Tony tried. </p>
<p>
  <em> “30 minutes!”  </em>
</p>
<p>Tony closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. “75 minutes! Please… this is not something that we can do quickly. Do you want the stones or not?” He knew it was risky to give her attitude. The woman was dangerously escalated, but they needed the time. </p>
<p>They watched as she stopped pacing on the security feed, lowering the phone from her ear and looking frustrated. She walked over to converse with some of her people before getting back on the call. <em> “I’ll tell you what, Stark. I’m feeling generous. You can have ONE hour!”  </em></p>
<p>Tony sighed in relief. It wasn’t much, but it was so much better than 15 minutes. </p>
<p><em> “But it’s going to come at a price,” </em> Grace told him. </p>
<p>Before anyone could process what that could mean, she raised her gun and pulled the trigger. </p>
<p>There was a collection of gasps and protests all around Tony, but he could only watch the security feed in horror as Peter’s teacher went limp. He could also hear the screams of terror on the other end of the phone. He felt dizzy. He couldn’t believe this. How could she do that? They were cooperating (as far as she knew).</p>
<p>
  <em> “As I said, I’m feeling generous. The kids get another hour.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Tony was breathing heavily, fighting his emotions. “You… you didn’t need to do that! We’re trying to work with you!!” </p>
<p><em> “You’re making demands that you have no right to make!” </em> She scolded. <em> “That was a warning. I’m still in charge here. Unless you want his little students to join him in death, you better be sure that I get EXACTLY what I want. I’ll call in 30 minutes to check in on your progress.”  </em></p>
<p>Before Tony could say anything else, she hung up the phone. Tony’s hands were shaking, and his eyes were glued on the security feed. The room was completely silent as the heroes watched some of Valentine’s goons drag the teacher’s body away, leaving a bloody streak behind. </p>
<p>Tony looked at the terrified faces of the other hostages. Kids were crying. One woman was rubbing her young son’s back with her bound hands as the boy retched. Peter had pulled his knees up to his chest. He had his face hidden behind his own bound wrists as he rocked himself back and forth in despair. Steve was trying to soothe Peter, but he was sending a murderous look towards Valentine. </p>
<p>After a few more moments of silence, Tony cleared his throat and rubbed away the tears that were threatening to fall from his own eyes. “We do not let that man die in vain! We are getting them all out of there!” </p>
<p>“Great! Are we suiting up? I can fly the quinjet,” Clint offered. </p>
<p>Rhodes shook his head sadly, “We can’t risk that. It might just make it all worse.” </p>
<p>“We can’t afford worse!” Tony spat angrily, standing to his feet. “We work this out. Bruce… how can we engineer some convincing stones within the next hour?” </p>
<p>Pepper tapped at her phone. “Happy texted. The FBI is waiting upstairs. I can talk to them. Fill them in. I’ll see what they suggest as the best way to get the replicas into the building in exchange for the hostages.” </p>
<p>“We do know that it won’t be that easy, right?’ Sam interrupted. “We need to make a plan for when this all goes sideways. No way this crazy ass woman makes the exchange simple.” </p>
<p>Rhodes nodded. “Sam’s right. We need to make contingency plans…”</p>
<p>“ Yeah… maybe some plans the FBI and Security Council aren’t aware of,” Bucky added. </p>
<p>The others nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“What about Strange?” Bruce asked. “Have we heard anything from him?” </p>
<p>Clint’s face grew hopeful. “Holy shit! That’s it! That’s the solution! Where is the wizard? What good is it to have a wizard who can open portals if he’s not going to be around? We could portal those people out of there before the bad guys even know what’s happening!” </p>
<p>“I’m afraid not,” Wanda told them. “He’s… not exactly around.” </p>
<p>“What the hell does that mean? Where is he?” Scott asked. </p>
<p>Wanda shrugged. “Around… he’s all over, but nowhere we are likely to reach him.” </p>
<p>Tony scrubbed a hand over his face. “That’s just great. Whatever… we don’t need the Bleecker Street Magician.” </p>
<p>“What about Danvers, Thor, or the Guardians?” Sam asked. “Should we reach out to them?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s such a good idea. I think the Security Council will catch on if we start bringing in our friends who are off-world.” Rhodes commented. </p>
<p>“I still think they should know what’s happening,” Clint added. </p>
<p>Tony nodded. “We’ll send them a transmission. We give them the 4-1-1, and keep them on standby. Bruce and I will work on some convincing stones, Pepper will talk to the FBI, a couple of you fill in the team members that we can reach, and the rest of you work on those contingency plans!” </p>
<p>“Happy says the lead FBI agent is named Jimmy Woo,” Pepper informed them, continuing to tap at her phone. “I’ll talk to him, and you all have to let me know if we learn anything else.”</p>
<p>Scott turned to her in surprise. “Agent Woo? I know him. He was in charge back when I was on house arrest. He’s a good man. Maybe I can help you talk to him?” </p>
<p>“That’s not a bad idea,” Rhodes said. “Does he trust you?” </p>
<p>“Mostly,” Scott shrugged. </p>
<p>“Good enough. Scott goes with Pepper,” Sam said. “Bucky, Rhodes, and I can work on the contingency plans.” He looked at Clint and Wanda. “Can you two reach out the others? Wanda… maybe you can try to get a message out to Strange?” </p>
<p>“I can try, but I make no promises,” she answered. </p>
<p>“Sounds like we all have our jobs. What the hell are we waiting for? We’ve got less than an hour at this point,” Clint pointed out. </p>
<p>Tony nodded. “Right. Let’s do what we do best, people! Let’s make the impossible happen.” </p>
<p>With that, they moved to take care of their respective business. </p>
<p>Tony and Bruce looked for materials that they could use to craft something that could pass as the Infinity Stones. </p>
<p>Pepper and Scott went up to meet with Jimmy Woo and his FBI team. </p>
<p>Rhodes, Sam, and Bucky used their military training to try to plan for ways in which their team might be able to intervene. </p>
<p>Clint and Wanda prepared communication to any of their allies who weren’t in the room. </p>
<p>They had less than an hour to get Peter, Steve, and the other hostages out safely. They were determined to make sure no more blood would be spilled. </p>
<p>They were going to stop Grace Valentine. </p>
<p>Whatever it takes!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry! Truly! I have nothing against Mr. Harrington. I like the character a lot, but I felt like it only made sense for Grace to follow through on her threats to some extent. I wanted to be clear... she is a VERY bad person in this story! Mercy is not her strength. Someone had to go, and Harrington was willing to sacrifice himself for the safety of his students. His sacrifice won't be forgotten. </p>
<p>But... who will she target next? Will it be Ned? MJ? Both?<br/>Will Peter be able to hold himself back?<br/>Will Steve step in to protect Peter? </p>
<p>How much will the violence escalate before the Avengers are able to step in?<br/>Or will Ross make sure they are kept on the sidelines? </p>
<p>Why does Grace want the stones? What is her ultimate goal? </p>
<p>Answers to all of these questions and more as the story continues. Stay tuned, my lovelies!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>